Northern Lights
by Euryale
Summary: The title of Good Witch of the North comes to Glinda after the death of her mother, after her grandmother retires. But who will Glinda choose when the time comes for her to choose a succsessor? Part one of three chronicles her early years.
1. Tomboy Days

Northern Lights

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up, nor do I own the locale in which my story is set in. This story centers primarily around Glinda, the Witch of the North, but this is not a Wicked fanfic. It's more Wizard of Oz Movie/Book-centric.The Wicked Witches of the West and East will appear, of course, but please do not expect their names to be Elphaba and Nessarose. When I conceived of this story, I had not read Wicked, though I have read it since. It is a great story...I am a huge fan of it...but it is someone else's story, and this is mine. I am aware, though, that there are some minor similarities...(the boarding school schtic). But, looking back, the experiences I describe in my school are totally different, as you'll see when you read. I also claim no ownership over any Narnia characters that may find their way in my story. With all said and done, Bon Appetite! Reviews are welcome and appreciated, but I claim no responsibilty for any houses dropped on the heads of any flamers!

Chapter 1- Tomboy Days

Appearances could be quite deceiving. The frothy confections that the Good Witch of the North always wore in public, along with the perfectly groomed, copper-bright locks and well manicured nails were meant to project an image of purity, mystique, kindness, and ultra femininity. Though Glinda did reflect some of these qualities, the last aspect was sometimes the hardest to personify as she'd spent the first twelve years of her life as a tomboy.

Glinda was the third child of four, and the only girl. Therefore, she had little choice but to adapt to the rougher ways in which her older brothers played. Gereth was the eldest, and was named for their father. He looked most like him, too, with rich auburn hair and a tall, lanky build. Next came Grimmsyn ; or Grimmz as he was nicknamed. He had strawberry-blonde hair, was built like an outhouse, and always swore when adults weren't around. Though he was two years younger than Gereth and only thirteen months older than Glinda, it was plain that his sheer size gave him the upper hand in most matters. But, he also had a kooky sense of humor and was the first kid in the neighborhood to learn a new joke.

After Glinda came the baby, Gandy. He was four years younger than she was, and it was with her carrot-headed brother that Glinda supposed that she got her first 'mothering instincts'. Gandy was an unfortunate seeming child from birth. Though all the siblings were born with some shade of red hair, given to them from their father, no doubt, Gandy's shade was most shocking. To make matters worse, he freckled easily, had many food allergies, and refused to sleep alone at night. He quickly became the bane of his older brothers. Even though Glinda didn't particularly like being saddled with him either, something more than a sense of duty kept her from complaining too much.

There were other things to worry about. Glinda started having a true awareness of these things around the age of 8 or 9, right about the time when children develop a greater sense of the world beyond themselves. She and her family lived rather sumptuously, due largely in part because of the political position her maternal grandmother held. As the 'Prime Minister' of sorts for Gillikin Country, her Grandmother was simply called the "Good Witch of the North", or, much more informally as 'Goodie Ardell'. When Grandmother was good and ready to retire, it was naturally assumed her mother, Cambria, would assume her duties, and from there, someday, Glinda would. No males could inherit, it was said. Though boy children could have spell-casting powers, tradition held that only female children had the required power coupled with the right sort of emotional insights necessary to maintain such a delicate balance between practicality and spell-craft. Men, it was commonly believed, used too much logic in their decisions and were tempted by too much personal ambition.

Grandmother Ardell was pleased that Cambria had finally produced a daughter after giving birth to two strapping sons. What troubled her was Glinda's boyish behavior! The child showed no inclination whatsoever towards ladylike pastimes, let alone spell-craft. She was content to strip down to her slips and swim in the creek, climb up every tree and to the top of every barn roof, make obscene noises beneath her armpits with her cupped hand, tell bawdy jokes when she thought adults weren't around, tie bells to cats' tails, and have belching contests with her brothers! Hardly fitting behavior for the Future Enchantress of Gillikin!

"She'll come around, Mother. Glinda's just a child. What do you expect of a girl who has nothing but boys to play with?" Cambria implored.

"Well, then, perhaps you should see about giving her an appropriate playmate, then," Ardell insisted.

"We have her enrolled at Brisbe, but they won't take her until she's twelve. You know that. But, of course, it's the very best girls' school there is. In the meantime…well, I suppose you may already know, as you always have a way of knowing these things…"

"You're expecting again. Of course….I thought you and Gereth decided you were finished…"

"We didn't even plan to have Gandy, Mother, but you know how they say that sometimes, the best things in life aren't planned."

Ardell envisioned her whiny, carrot topped grandson and gave an audible sniff.

"The mid-wife heard two heartbeats, too, I might add. Wouldn't it be a joy if there were two little girls?"

"With your luck, you'll have two more boys!"

"Well, it hardly matters. We have our Glinda," Cambria said brightly, patting the slightly rounded bulge beneath her empire waist gown.

This entire conversation happened within Glinda's earshot, as she had just brought her younger brother in to the nanny to have a bee stinger removed. Naturally, Gandy had welted up something fierce from it, or she would have used one of her father's time tested remedies on it herself…but Gandy was an extremely allergic child, and she knew she'd be in for a scolding if the nanny wasn't alerted to the incident immediately. After she'd delivered her brother safely into the nanny's care, she'd overheard her Grandmother and her mother talking. Naturally, her ears burned at the mere mention of her own name. Now, her cheeks were positively flaming at the turns that their conversation had taken. Another baby! _**Possibly twins!**_ As if Gandy wasn't enough to deal with!

In Gillikin Country, as in much of Oz, men with any sort of sorcery abilities traditionally studied medical arts, while women studied spell-craft. It was a long held belief that medicine was a sort of sorcery…and even, too, was veterinary medicine. The exception to the rule was midwifery, which was strictly a job for women…at least when it came to delivering the infants of Spell-casters. In fact, it was often said that one way 'wicked witches' could be born was by the hand of a 'male physician'. Therefore, though Glinda's father, who was very educated in sorcery, was considered a 'warlock', and was a highly respected physician, he still hired a midwife to deliver each and every one of his children. In fact, he was never even present when they were born, and never shared the marital bed with his wife once her expectant condition became known….for fear of hexing the child. Old superstitions died hard. Furthermore, since his wife was destined to be the regional political representative upon her mother's retirement, such respect was demanded of him.

Despite Gereth's care, it soon became apparent that this pregnancy was not as easy on Cambria as any of the others had been. The weather turned colder, ending the children's carefree days outside, and Glinda was forced back into her hated, starched dresses, because it seemed that Grandmother Ardell was a frequent visitor. Whenever she came, the midwife would make a show of taking mother's beautiful wedding pendant from her neck and dangle it over her bulging stomach to see if it would sway to and fro or move around in a circle. Supposedly, this would foretell the gender of the child (or children, if there were indeed two). Glinda would watch from the doorway as the pendant would move around crazily back and forth, round and round, front to back, up and down! Meanwhile, the midwife would swear she wasn't moving it a stitch, and Glinda could plainly see that her hand was perfectly still.

"Hmmmph," Ardell sniffed, "I still think they're both boys."

The midwife extracted her long, wooden listening tube and placed one end to her ear, and the other to Cambria's stomach.

"Maybe it's one of each," Cambria said wearily, "Maybe that's why the pendant doesn't know which way to move."

The visits always ended with Grandmother chanting protections spells. In the end, they did no good.

Glinda never learned whether or not the babies her mother bore were brothers, sisters, or one of each. In her heart, she always felt that her mother's assessment of the situation was the correct one, but no one ever spoke to her about it to confirm it. One evening, the midwife came to the table as the family was sitting down to eat and reported that Cambria felt too ill to join them for dinner. Gereth did not seem horribly alarmed at the news, as it was much too early yet for the babies to be born, yet she was far enough along and even more so burdened with twins, so she suffered frequent digestive complaints; most notably acid indigestion. Yet, just as they were finishing supper, the midwife appeared again and whispered in Gereth's ear, only this time, her mood seemed agitated and nervous. Gereth's face paled, and for the first time, Glinda realized just where Gandy got his freckles; for usually her father's complexion was much more robust and florid. Without his healthy color, every freckle on his face stood out like the constellations in the night sky! At her tender age, she had little idea what was upsetting him so and why it was that he suddenly looked so helpless. She watched as the midwife disappeared and her father twisted his napkin helplessly in his hands and stared at a blank space at the wall across from the table. He didn't even seem to realize his four children were still seated at dinner with him.

The nanny, who was simply called Nanny Ma by the children, came to the rescue shortly thereafter. She made quick work of insisting that they all got their baths at once, and then, off to bed. All the while, she prattled on like there was nothing odd going on at all. For once, Gereth Minor didn't beg to stay up and read for a bit after his bath, Grimmz didn't get cheeky with Nanny Ma, and Glinda didn't protest when Gandy begged to sleep with her. It was a long, cold night. Gandy was as still as a rock beside her, yet Glinda slept in fits. When a gray dawn finally pearled the sky, Glinda slid quietly out of bed, reached for her robe, and tiptoed out of her room.

At first, there were no sounds to be heard at all. The house was as quiet as a tomb. No lamps were lit yet in the main part of the house, so it was still somewhat dark. A thin layer of ice glazed the front windows, and the skeletal branches of the trees outside cast eerie shadows on them. They looked like long, bony, pointing fingers, Glinda imagined. What were they pointing at? With a shudder, her eyes followed one of the creepy shadows, seemingly pointing in the direction of her father's study. The door was ajar, and now she could see that there was an oil lamp lit inside. Padding quietly on bare feet, she moved towards the study, wincing as a floorboard creaked slightly beneath her. At the doorway, she paused, peering inside. There, seated at his desk, she saw her father.

_**Daddy, what's wrong?**_ Glinda wanted to ask.

But her voice failed her. She knew what was wrong. It was almost like she could see it. Her mother was gone from this world, and the babies with her. Gereth was holding Cambria's wedding pendant, and it was utterly still.

Chapter 2- Early Education

The years that followed went by in a haze of hasty lessons organized under the watchful eye of Grandma Ardell. Gereth Minor went to Broden Boy's Academy the next year, at the age of twelve, just as he ought to, and he seemed happy enough to go.

Grimmz mourned for a bit, for even though Gereth Minor was more academically inclined, they were close. It also meant that Grimmz was as much under the watchful eye of Grandma Ardell as Glinda was.

"It's time for you to clean up that rowdy mouth of yours!" she'd chastise to him, often to no avail. The more she'd harp, the more he'd be inclined to rebel behind her back.

Of course, Glinda, in her own way, encouraged his boyishness, for he indulged where she no longer could. Every day, she was forced to give up more and more of her former freedoms. Grandma Ardell conspired with Nanny Ma to insure that Glinda practiced her posture lessons, which meant walking for an hour each day with a ruler in her bodice, and fifteen minutes thrice a day walking with a book on her head! In addition, she was not allowed to eat with her spine touching the back of a chair…(that was not considered 'regal')…and there were lessons twice a week on which utensils to use at which meals. She even had to learn how to properly fold and unfold a napkin!

"Suppose you ever receive an invite to tea with Ozma? It could happen, dear. I've taken many teas with her. Would you want to behave like a heathen, Glinda?" Grandma Ardell had asked her pointedly.

"I suppose not," Glinda replied honestly, feeling a slight chill of terror at the thought of meeting Ozma of Oz.

Despite some of his earlier disappointments, Gandy was actually culturing up quite well. He enjoyed the teas (and especially the sweets served with them), and never seemed to have any problems remembering which fork was to be used at which course. And though he wasn't showing any particular promise in medicine as of yet, though he was still young, it did seem that he was musically inclined. Already, at the age of six, he could pluck out melodious tunes on a lyre; and he had a sweet voice when he sang the county rally songs to himself. It was the older two Ardell was most concerned with. Grimmsyn would be leaving for Broden Boys' in six months now, and Glinda would then go to Brisbe for Girls the year after. She had only 18 months left to culture this child.

Ardell had loved her daughter deeply, but sometimes, she felt that she had left Cambria to her own devices too much. Ardell busy with her own career, Cambria had been raised primarily by a nanny before being packed off to Brisbe herself. However, deeply instilled in her daughter was the way things _**ought to be**_, and Cambria had seemingly followed her mother's advice. She'd married a proper man from a good family, and all appeared well, at first.

But then, Cambria and Gereth had let their children run wild!

"Oh, Mother, there's a time for all of that. That's what school is for! Early childhood is a time for family life. They have to be children for a little while," Cambria had insisted.

"Your children aren't just any children. Especially Glinda, but even the boys!" Ardell had insisted.

"My children are my children. End of discussion," Cambria had finished sourly.

"Well, darling, Mother does know best after all," Ardell defended, raising her voice slightly to the sky. No one heard her speak except a Munchkin maid who was clearing away the teacups from the morning's lesson. The maid remained silent and kept to her task, acting as if it was the most normal thing in all of Oz to hear the Goodie of the North talking to herself.

Those 18 months passed sooner than Ardell could have ever imagined possible. At twelve, Glinda was tall for her age, with coltish legs, a pale complexion, a longish face that she hadn't yet grown into, clear, inquisitive eyes, and fiery hair. Her dress was one suitable for travel; federal blue with black velvet trim at the sleeves and collar, and matching buttons. In her hair was a carefully tied black velvet bow, and on her elegant looking hands, she wore black gloves. Glinda's bags were being loaded in the baggage compartment as the conductor was shouting the last call. With a final hug to her father and Nanny Ma, and a clinging hug from little Gandy, Glinda was ready to board the train.

"Now, you remember to be a lady…always! Don't disappoint me! You're the next in line. All eyes are on you, Glinda!" Ardell admonished.

"I'll try!" Glinda said, trying to hold back the quiver in her voice.

"You'll do more than try. You'll do!"

With weak, knocking knees, Glinda climbed the first step to the passenger car. The conductor politely offered her his hand and assisted her the rest of the way in as was his custom for all lady passengers, and she was grateful for his help. Once inside, she couldn't help but to notice that all eyes were indeed not on her, as her Grandmother had observed. Instead, everyone seemed to be gawping at her Grandmother. It wasn't every day that the Goodie of the North just showed up at the train station! Once everyone had boarded and was situated, the train began to huff away from the station. Glinda waved to her family, and watched as they waved back, slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Even when she could no longer see them anymore, it was some time before she could turn away from the window.

The school she would be attending was not far away from the Emerald City. All in all, the journey was over six hours by train. This included other stops, where some passengers boarded and others disembarked. It was nearly nightfall when she reached Brisbe Girls' Academy.

Though her traveling suit was a wrinkled nightmare and her bow was knocked a bit askew, Glinda did her best to look presentable when a carriage brought her through the immense wrought iron gates of the boarding school. At the sweeping front steps of the entrance, the carriage drew to a stop, and the driver helped her down, and then took her bags out and stacked them beside her. Then, he climbed the steps and rang a huge brass bell to signal for a porter. Only when the porter arrived did the driver bade her farewell.

"Follow me, Miss. I'll show you to the Headmistress's office, and then when you're given your room assignment, I'll know where to take your bags," the porter instructed her.

Glinda nodded silently, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. Her gawky legs felt like they would surely trip over each other, but miraculously, they did not. Gingerly, she followed the porter up the steps and into the cavernous hall. The smell of wood polish and floor cleaners filled her nostrils; it smelled very much like Grandma Ardell's palace! The mere thought of Grandma Ardell made Glinda remember her posture.

"In here, Miss." The porter instructed.

The headmistress was clearly expecting her.

"Ahh, you must be Glinda Gillienes. Greetings. I'm Mistress Stanhope."

"Good evening, Mistress Stanhope," Glinda greeted in her most proper voice, hoping that there was no nervous quaver in it.

"What a pleasure you could join us. I understand your brothers are all now at Broden with the exception of the youngest."

"Yes, Mistress," Glinda replied.

"Good, then. You must surely be tired. I'll have a schedule of classes prepared for you as soon as you finish your assessments. You'll begin those tomorrow morning. But, first, your room assignment. Because of your status, you'll only have one room mate. I wouldn't brag about that, if I were you. Many girls have up to four. Your roommate is expected to be arriving tonight as well, so I imagine it will be a comfortable arrangement. Darris, please show Glinda to room 317."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Oh, and Glinda, dinner has already been served tonight, but if you find yourself hungry, there is a fig tree in the rear courtyard. No one is permitted out past lights out at 9 pm, but until then, you may help yourself."

"Thank you, Mistress," Glinda said with a slight smile. Figs were one of her favorite fruits, especially ones that she had to climb high to pick.

Two flights of stairs later, Darris deposited Glinda and her belongings into the formerly vacant room 317. It had been aired out, and both beds looked ready to expect occupants. Everything was arranged very thoughtfully, as if to prevent arguments. There was one window in the room, in the center of the wall. The twin beds were situated on either side of it, and each bed had it's own small night stand. On the opposite wall, across from each bed, was a small dresser and a large wardrobe closet apiece. There was no room for a desk. Glinda would either have to study in the library or on her bed. It was a far cry from the luxury that she'd known at home, but it certainly wasn't shabby. She wasn't about to complain. The idea of having to share accommodations with three or four girls to one room was enough to make her head spin!

With a sigh, Glinda picked up the suitcases that had been put in the middle of her floor and wondered lamely which bed she should choose. She didn't have long to wait. Suddenly, a commotion came from the wardrobe closet from the left of the door. Was that a light she could see shining from beneath the crack in the door?

The suitcase she'd been holding fell with a heavy thud, and she rushed over to the wardrobe. As she was about to grip the metal handle, the door flung open on it's own accord. From within it's mysterious depths, a young girl stepped out. She had elaborately braided blond hair, bright hazel eyes; and like Glinda, she was tall, gawky, and as flat as a rail. They both looked to be exactly the same age.

"You must be the roommate Headmistress Stanhope was telling me about…" Glinda murmured to herself.

"I must be, except I haven't met the Headmistress yet. My father told me it was time to come, and this is where I was sent, so this must be the place to be."

"He sent you through the wardrobe? Why not on a train?"

"Where I'm from, there is no train from there to here."

"Where are you from?" Glinda asked incredulously.

"Narnia. I do hope I'm in Oz…at the Brisbe Academy."

"Yes. That's where you are."

"Good. I certainly wouldn't want to get stuck in Neverland. These days, I hear it's nothing but a bunch of pre-pubescent boys and pirates there. No good sorcery schools at all."

Glinda smiled a bit at the thought of pre-pubescent boys and pirates. To her, it sounded awful fun, but she said nothing.

"By the way, I'm Jadis," said the girl, holding out her hand.

"Glinda."

They shook hands.

"I'm also starving. We likely missed dinner, didn't we?"

"I'm told we did."

Jadis reached into the wardrobe from which she'd come, pulled out her bags, and began piling them onto one of the unclaimed beds, thereby solving Glinda's dilemma. Opening one of them, she grabbed a box and lifted out some white, powdery squares.

"Care for a Turkish Delight?"

"Turkish Delight?"

"Oh, if you've never had one, you simply must try one. They are a delicacy from the World on the Other Side of the Rainbow. Try one," Jadis urged.

Hesitantly, Glinda accepted one of the squares and bit into it, feeling a sweet sensation flood her mouth. Oh, Jadis was right! These were delectable!

"One of the first spells I want to learn to do is how to make these things without having to travel to that world to get them," Jadis said with her mouth full.

"That would be a worthwhile spell," Glinda agreed, deciding she already liked her new roommate. She'd never heard of Narnia, the World on the Other Side of the Rainbow, or Neverland, but for now, she didn't care. In just five minutes, Jadis had already opened her eyes to two miracles…transportation through wardrobes, and Turkish Delights!

"Well, now, I suppose I should go down to meet the Headmistress and pretend that I came in through the front door like anyone ought to," Jadis announced.

"Perhaps so," Glinda agreed.

"Ta-ta for now. I'll see you soon!"


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction to Brisbe

Perfunctory Disclamer- I do not own any characters or places except the ones I create. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Legolasis, (hope I spelled it right!) for your help in submitting my story! Without your aid, no one would be able to read my posting, like it, love it or hate it!

**Chapter 2- Introduction to Brisbe**

Glinda finished unpacking while her roommate went for her meeting with the headmistress. She found a little surprise at the bottom of her suitcase, tucked in an envelope, with a note. The handwriting was her father's spidery scrawl, but she could barely read it through the tears stinging at her eyes and clinging to her lashes.

'Wherever you go, your mother and I are with you. You'll never let us down. Mother watches over you."

Slowly, Glinda lifted the sparkling, silver wedding pendant that her mother had worn every day that she could remember her. It still glistened in the dim light as though hundreds of sunbeams were hitting it all at once. With a sad sigh, she fastened it around her neck, vowing she'd never remove it. Suddenly, she felt years older, realizing she'd never worn a piece of jewelry in her life. Then, she folded the note back up, replaced it in the envelope, and slid it into the drawer of her nightstand, where it would safely remain until she was ready to look at it again.

"Uh! Assessments! Bright and early in the morning, too. Did Mistress Stanhope tell you about those? They begin at eight in the morning, too. How obscene! I certainly hope we get a good breakfast first! Jadis complained as she sailed back into the room. The porter, Darris, followed her in, looking a bit dumbfounded to see that her belongings were already bundled on her bed.

"Yes, I knew about them," Glinda responded quietly.

"Miss Jadis! Your bags!" Darris insisted.

"You should know I'm a witch, Darris. Why does it surprise you that I could transport my bags myself?"

"Very well, Miss. If you won't be needing me…."

"I won't. Have a good night!"

As soon as Darris left, Jadis collapsed onto her bed in peals of laughter. Glinda couldn't help but to be shook out of her blues. Really, it was a harmless prank.

"Oh, I suppose you read the other surprise in the handbook," Glinda announced solemnly.

"What surprise would that be?" Jadis asked, trying hard to settle down.

"We're also to be fitted for our uniforms tomorrow!"

"Ugh! I'm beginning to wish I had been transported to Neverland! I detest uniforms!"

"So do I," Glinda agreed glumly, "but according to the rule book, we do not have to wear them on weekends, no-school holidays, or after supper."

"How refreshing," Jadis sneered.

Though they would have liked to stay up talking much later, the lights out bell sounded, and they weren't given any choices. A dormitory advisor came to insure that all students were properly attired for bed, were in their bunks, and that the lamps were out at 9 p.m. Two more checks; one at the quarter hour, and one at the half hour were done, and if any students were caught talking or out of bed, demerits were issued resulting in unpleasant after school chores.

Another bell rang chimed at 6:00, and the girls were given precious little time to get themselves ready, as they were expected to be downstairs and seated in the great hall for breakfast at quarter to seven. Neither Glinda nor Jadis had uniforms yet, so they stuck out like sore thumbs. The other girls wore green and blue tartan plaid skirts, green vests over white starched blouses, black stockings and black shoes. Since the school was very close to the Emerald City, green was the preferred color of everything. The teachers seated at the table with the students wore long, dark green skirts with starched white blouses. Mistress Stanhope, seated at the head of the table, was attired similarly, but she also wore a prettily embroidered green and gold shawl about her shoulders, clasped with a gold 'OZ' pin.

"Everyone, as you noticed, we have two new students with us today," Mistress Stanhope announced.

The general chatter at the tables died down, and the girls at the tables all looked respectfully at Mistress Stanhope, who always took her seat with the youngest pupils. In fact, Glinda could now tell that the three tables seemed to be divided by age groups, though she did not know what the divisions were.

"Here we have Glinda Abbris-Gillienes, daughter of Cambria Gillienes and Dr. Gereth Abbris. She comes from the Northern country and is set to inherit the title of Good Witch of the North someday. Also joining us is Princess Jadis Catherwall of Narnia. Her parents, the King and Queen of the Mountains there, have decreed that Princess Jadis would receive the best education here in Oz and have opted to send her here. Please do your best to make our two new students feel most welcome," Mistress Stanhope concluded.

Hundreds of eyes swept over the newcomers, and Glinda wanted to hide under the table. Jadis, however, seemed to hold up under the scrutiny quite well. After the announcement, several little tik-tok servants came and went, spooning porridge into bowls and refilling glasses with juice. Pastries and fruit were laid out in heaping baskets on the table, from which students could help themselves to. Glinda nearly forgot her manners, as she was nearly mad with hunger.

Breakfast was over an hour later, promptly at 7:45. This gave the girls time to wash up, retrieve their books, and make it to their morning classes on time. For Glinda and Jadis, however, today meant heading to the Headmistresses' office for the uniform fittings and the assessments they'd been promised.

"Your first uniforms should be ready for you after lunch," Mistress Stanhope announced after their measurements had been taken, "We have tailors employed here year round, since you girls do tend to grow, need repairs, and need replacements. You'll have a set of three complete uniforms, two sweaters…and I see that both of your parents knew what the shoe regulations are, so that's good. You may wear any hair adornment you wish, so long as it's green, black, or gold. Oh, and Glinda, I'm not so sure about that necklace you're flaunting. It's awfully….silver…."

Glinda's eyes opened wide. She'd almost forgotten about her mother's wedding pendant already, as it had gotten so comfortable around her neck.

"Oh, please won't you reconsider? It belonged to my mother…who…My father packed it for me so that I'd know she was always thinking of me…" she stammered.

"If anyone asks, we'll just say it has magical powers. Very well, then."

Next came assessments, which were not as smooth. Mistress Stanhope first pulled out two wands. Glinda's was silver, with a star tip. She had one for Jadis, which was long, nearly transparent, and seemed to be made of glass.

"These wands were sent ahead of you girls by your respective guardians. They are to be used during your instruction here, and in your lives beyond, if you show that you have any sort of magical prowess. Need I tell you again to take precious care of it. Each wand has been crafted individually for you by a master sorcerer, for only sorcerers can craft wands. For each day you own your wand, more and more of your individual power will transfer into it. Some witches even sleep with their wands, though I always recommend to any witch that they should store their wands someplace safe and locked up to prevent theft and tricks."

During the lecture the girls were utterly silent, but as soon as the Headmistress stopped speaking, they began to first eyeball their own wands. Then, they silently admired each others.

"Follow me, young ladies."

With sparkling wands in hand, they followed the Headmistress out of her office and into a corridor towards what Glinda supposed were classrooms.

"Look up onto the walls," she told them.

Both girls obeyed, and saw beautifully done portraits of young girls dressed in school uniforms. Each posed with their individual wands. A gold plaque fastened to the laquered frame gave the name of the student in the portrait.

"These are all alumni of Brisbe Academy. These portraits are all over the school! Some day, girls, you'll want to see your portraits here, on this side…"

Glinda scanned the rows and rows of portraits, desperately looking. At last, she found one! Ardell Gillienes! Oh, My! Her grandmother, who looked so very young! Her hair was blond in the portrait, not nearly white, and her face was so rounded with youth; not wrinkled and care-worn. Her blue-green eyes were painted to sparkle. A few rows down, she found her mother; a slighter, more delicate version of her grandmother. Had it been that long since she'd seen her mother's face? Could that girl in the portrait possible be her mother? As she gazed at Cambria's young-yet long gone features, the pendant around Glinda's neck began to warm up just a little.

"No wonder Daddy fell for you. You were so pretty," Glinda told the portrait of her mother. She dully wondered what her own graduation portrait would look like. Certainly not like the two generations preceding her. What a disappointment she'd be!

"So, that's your family, huh?" Jadis said, interrupting her thoughts.

Glinda nodded.

"Well, you won't find my family stuck on any wall, and you can be thankful for it.C'mon. The Headmistress is signaling to us."

One of the largest portraits in the gallery was of Queen Ozma.

"I didn't know she was a student here!" Glinda gushed.

"Oh, heavens, no, child. But, she is a very generous benefactor, and visits every now and then. A while back, she generously sat for a painting, and now we have it on display. Now…to show you the gallery of the not so fortunate alumni. I certainly hope none of your portraits ever wind up in here."

The girls were led into another room, and a lamp was lit. There weren't many portraits in here, but all of them were framed in black. The girls, however, were no more or no less beautiful than the others….

One name stood out, and Glinda gazed at her portrait.

"Princess Mombi," she muttered to herself. She had heard her grandmother mention that name…no, curse it! They were enemies. Yet, Princess Mombi did not seem to be anything more than a benign looking teenager with golden curls that fell past her shoulders, charming dimples, and blue eyes that were maybe just a bit too big. Judging from the angles of her limbs, Glinda could guess that Princess Mombi was a tall girl, but she was arranged gracefully in her pose (as all the girls were), and she smiled serenely.

"In this room are all girls who went on to use their arts to become Wicked Witches or Dark Sorceresses. Gaze well upon their faces, for looks are not what they seem. Some still live today, and you may encounter them. You should not ever consider a one of them your friend. Never trust them. Never take their counsel or their help if its ever offered. Heed my words well."

With these dire warnings, the Headmistress went over and lit candles at the tables beneath each portrait below each girl that 'still lived today and could still represent a threat'. As she knew from her grandmother, Princess Mombi's candle was one of the ones lit. All in all, only four out of fourteen candles were lit when Headmistress Stanhope finished.

"As you can see, Wicked Witches don't have long life expectancies, either," she concluded.

Neither girl could wait to get out of that creepy room. The candles were extinguished and they found themselves heading towards an empty classroom. Both were given a slate and a box containing chalks and an eraser. Then came the quiz and answer part of the assessments. Here, Glinda supposed she did alright. Grandmother Ardell had been teaching her all kinds of things from simple arithmetic and geography to spell incantations. Here, Jadis lagged behind, as Glinda supposed the geography of Oz was a complete mystery to her. Then came the actual spell-casting itself. This was where the girls would get to try out their wands for the first time.

And, on her very first try, Jadis turned a bucket of mop water in the corner into a bucket of ice.

"Marvelous, young lady! You've managed a transformation spell!" the Headmistress crowed.

"I wanted to put goldfish in the water," Jadis pouted.

"Well, mop water may not have been such a suitable environment for them. I'm sure your wand knew what was best."

Then it was Glinda's turn. Despite many tries, nothing happened. She could not change the ice back to water, she could not untie her shoes….nothing!

"Well, then, our assessments are complete. Glinda, you'll be in Level 2 Incantations, Geography, and Arithmetic, and Level 1 Magic. Jadis, We will put you in Level 2 Incantations, Magic and Arithmetic, and Level 1 Geography. Both of you will have First Year History, and First Year Culture."


	3. Chapter 3 North Meets East

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't blah blah blah, yeah, yeah, everyone should know by know who's mine and who's not…so to cover my booty, I should just say it anyways…I don't own any of the people or places except what I make up myself. And thus the Great Oz has not spoken, because I did not make him up.

Chapter 3- North meets East

Glinda noticed one of the other girls early on only because it was plainly obvious that she was staring Glinda down. Though she was an older girl (by the looks of it, Glinda would guess the girl to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen), she shared level two arithmetic with Glinda and Jadis. By the end of the first week, after hearing roll call, Glinda knew the girl's name to be Lile. Lile, it seemed, had many friends. They all flocked about her in the hallways between classes, nervously flitting about her. In arithmetic class, some girls would flash notes to Lile on their slates, and then carefully erase them before Miss Agni, their petite Munchkin teacher, could see them.

Glinda and Jadis also got their first introduction to the fig tree in the rear courtyard. This was not the sort of fig tree one could climb, so Glinda quickly learned. It was an enchanted tree, and all one had to do was stand beneath the boughs, say the magic words, "If you please, Mr. Tree, a Fig from Thee to Me…"

(Rather wordy and quaint…but considering they were free, Glinda supposed), and a ripe, juicy fig would drop into the hands of the hungry petitioner! It seemed there was no limit to the tree's generosity, either, as long as the magic words were first spoken.

Meanwhile, she told her roommate about her life back home (and tried hard to quell her homesickness as she did so), and learned more about her roommate's strange land called Narnia.

Jadis, as Glinda discovered, came from a long line of Witch mothers, as she had. Her father was a king, but her father was not actually her biological father.

"My mother's marriage was arranged for reasons of royalty," Jadis explained, "Every witch has to have a royal husband in my land. I was conceived with a consort, because it's not possible for my parents to have offspring. My father also has a consort, and if he and his consort produce a son, that son will inherit my father's kingdom."

"What do you mean they can't conceive together?" Glinda asked, puzzled.

"Exactly how I meant. My 'father'…the king of the Mountain Lands, is a Centaur, and the Queen is a Witch. They cannot produce children together. Therefore, they must each have a royal consort. I was conceived by my mother's royal consort, and therefore, I am legally considered as my parents' offspring and will inherit the title of Witch of the Mountains. Any son my father gets on his royal consort will be the Prince of the Mountains, and eventually, King."

"But this hasn't happened yet?"

"No. Not yet," she said with a small smile.

"And you hope it never does…"

"Sort of. I know it would make my parents happy to have a son, but I'd really just as soon return home and stay there when I'm finished here. Or, perhaps, if I cannot, I could get them to reconsider the marriage plans they have for me. I can't stand what they've got in mind…"

"Marriage plans! They've already got you a husband?"

"Indeed so! My mother isn't so thrilled about it, but my father is into making peace and into enlarging his sphere of influence. He thinks that if he marries me off to the Prince of the Plains, it will be a bargain sealed in gold, since the Plains are riddled with hills that are filled with…you guessed it…GOLD!"

"I thought plains were flat…"

"They are…but the hills are part of the plains territory, since they're on the border. Anyways, you're missing the point. I can't stand Aslan. He's a pompous, Goody- Goody, know it all, stuck up little cub! He'd make a better coat than a husband!" Jadis hissed.

"Coat?" Glinda questioned.

"Oh, yes, I guess I forgot to mention that Aslan is a lion. Not that this would matter any. He would only be a symbolic husband. Reproduction between the two of us would be impossible…children would be born with royal consorts, just like with my parents. You know, I've been told that some of Aslan's line have migrated over here, even, and that they live in the jungle regions of Oz. I would have no way of knowing if it's true, and nor do I care, because I wouldn't marry any of his kin here or there, but I just thought I'd bring it up anyways."

"Oh, Jadis! I can't say that I would want to be married to a lion either!" Glinda cried, trying to imagine the thought. Lions were huge and carnivorous…and the thought of lying next to one at night was a shivery thought indeed!

"Oh, yes, and another thing I forgot to mention. Aslan's father, Actinius, is not a good lion at all. He's fierce and scarred, has a big, huge army of many different creatures under his command, and has several lioness wives. I'm not even sure which one is Aslan's mother! That's part of the reason I don't want to marry Aslan. His father gives me the creeps!"

"Then tell your father! Oh, Jadis…you should tell him what you think! Won't he listen?"

"I've tried. But my father has one fatal flaw. He's greedy. Instead, he tells me to trust his judgment and trust my mother's magic."

It was clear, though, that Jadis did not expect a solution from her new friend. She only wanted someone to listen to her. It was fortunate, because Glinda had no answers for her. This was a problem that was simply too big for her limited years.

Her spell-casting abilities were still limited, too. She could make bubbles in a bucket of water after two weeks of diligent practice, but this was about all she could muster. One day, it was her turn to water the Enchanted Fig Tree, and it was a perfect opportunity to take her wand along for some practice. After performing her chore, she pulled up an extra bucket of water from the well, brought it to the courtyard, and prepared to do anything she could to that water besides make bubbles. How about some waves? Perhaps ice, like Jadis had that first day? Instead, the bucket of untransformed water stared back at her, as if to mock her. Then, suddenly, it did begin to mock her, and Glinda's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the grand-daughter of the Goody-Goody of the North, preening into a bucket of water. How sweet. At this rate, darling, you'll never inherit. Do you know what happens to girls that show no magical prowess by the end of their first year? Hmmm? Did the Headmistress tell you that?"

Glinda realized that there was simply no way a bucket of water could be talking to her, so she snapped her head around only to find Lile standing behind her.

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you," Lile continued, "They get sent down, back home with their heads hung in shame, that's what! You'll have to go to Community School! Ha-ha. Wouldn't that be a howl?"

"What's with you?" Glinda asked, blinking at her in dismay.

"I'm just giving you the heads up. Hit the books or hit the road, dear."

With that, Lile raised her golden wand and disappeared into a plume of silvery smoke.

Glinda couldn't help but to be impressed, even if she was incensed by Lile's snobbish behavior. Mournfully, she stared at the bucket of water.

'Hit the books or hit the road'.

Lile's words came back to her, and she reached into her mind for an incantation she'd learned in class. One about flying came to mind, and she breathlessly rattled it off. Suddenly, the water in the bucket became a swarm of butterflies that alighted from the bucket and flew out into the late afternoon sunshine.

"Oh!" Glinda cried excitedly.

What a pity there hadn't been anyone else around to see it except the Enchanted Tree. Silently, she gathered up her wand and the bucket, and after she replaced the bucket back on its rightful rope in the well, she went inside.

Glinda and Jadis were also beginning to get to know other girls that they shared classes with; particularly the ones that shared the same table with them at meals. The twelve and thirteen year olds sat at one great table with the Headmistress, the fourteen and fifteen year olds had the middle table (and here is where Lile sat), while the sixteen and seventeen (and the few eighteen year olds) sat at the last table. Each table also had a few teachers and the three dormitory advisors. The five teachers with the most seniority were given the table ends. (One opposite the Headmistress, and the other four at the two other tables.)

Tambra was the resident gossip of Table 1, and she was quick to fill Glinda and Jadis in with everything they needed to know for survival at Brisbe. She shared their Incantations class with them, but at thirteen, she had already surpassed the other two in her other subjects. She was also the resident expert in all things Lile, as she came from the same region.

"She's already promising to be a powerful witch, it's said, and that's no big surprise considering her mother is the Goodie of the East…."

"Her mother is Landa?" Glinda asked.

"Indeed so!" Tambra responded, biting into a fluffy pastry roll.

"Is that why Lile is so snooty?" Jadis asked innocently.

"It's every reason," Tambra conceded with her mouth full, shaking her short cropped, dark curls for emphasis. Her thin, petite fingers worked at the pastry, making quick work of it while she gossiped.

Tambra was considered a Halfling; part Munchkin by her mother, and North-bred of her father, who'd come to settle in the East. A businessman by trade, he had developed quite a real-estate empire in Munchkinland. He had become a well respected citizen. Tambra's mother had sorceress aspects in her blood. At an early age, Tambra had shown an inclination towards magic and had been accepted at the school. She was clearly a perfect cross of the two of them, and would probably never achieve what was considered a normal adult height. However, her build was proving to be less stout than her mother's. She looked something like a cross between a pixie and a porcelain doll, and because of her magical prowess, she'd earned the nickname 'Small Wonder'.

"Lile disdains me," Tambra continued, once she'd swallowed her mouthful, "I mean, you must know, I'm not a brain when it comes to figures, but she's a complete cotton-head. That's why she's only in Level Two arithmetic, and she's fourteen! Fourteen! A whole year ahead of me! She should be in Level Three or even Level Four! You see, the two of you are already placed ahead of your age, so you must be smart with figures. I'm placed where I ought to be, in Level Three. But she's at least a year behind! Completely remedial with her! It's a wonder she can count to ten without looking at her hands in front of her!"

"Oh, dear! What happens if she doesn't pass her arithmetic? Does she get sent down?" Glinda asked.

"Well, not exactly. She'll just get held over until she passes Level Three. One cannot graduate without at least a Level Three arithmetic competency. Most spells only require a Level Two, but the most complicated ones require some measurements and arithmetic knowledge that one must have a Level Three to get. One doesn't get to enter Scientific Theory until they pass Level Three arithmetic. Technically speaking, that's what Level Four is…Scientific Theory and Applied Mathematics."

Both Glinda and Jadis shivered at the thought.

"These classes aren't required?"

"Not for a basic diploma, no. Only for an advanced diploma, but I'll tell you, you'll want an advanced if you want to amount to anything! To get a portrait, you have to have an advanced. Without an advanced, you just get a golden plaque."

Glinda knew that would not wash with Grandma Ardell at all. Oh, no! Portrait or die!

Because they'd entered somewhat late in the lesson, both Glinda and Jadis were excused from having to take the mathematics exam that was scheduled for the end of that week. Instead, they were given book work to complete and hand in for the period that everyone else was testing. Both of them were able to see that Lile was busy pondering the questions that were written up on the huge blackboard at the front of the room. Whenever it seemed that she was stuck on a question, she would make a hand motion to a nearby seat mate, and that person would tilt their slate so she could copy their answer down on hers. Ten minutes prior to the end of class, Miss Agni rang a little bell, and everyone brought their slates up to her desk. Then, she began marking tests.

"Good work, Lile. You only missed two. You've passed."

Lile beamed happily.

Glinda bit her lip miserably. She knew it would do no good to say anything, especially after what she knew about Lile. Making an enemy out of someone like her would not be a wise move.


	4. Chapter 4 Ozma Pays a Visit

Perfunctory Disclaimer- Broken record plays over and over: Warp, skip, scratch, pop: I don't own any of the characters or places except the ones I made up.

**Chapter 4- Ozma Pays a Visit**

Letters arrived from the same carriage driver that had brought Glinda from the train station on a regular basis. Mr. Duff, as he was called, delivered the outgoing and collected the incoming on a weekly basis. It wasn't long before Glinda started getting mail. Her first deliveries were from her father and her grandmother, of course. But, surprisingly, even her brothers dropped her a line from Broden Boys' every now and then. The Boys' Academy was located on the opposite side of the Emerald City Palace, and was actually about another hour's travel away if one took the long roads. If one were to cut through the palace itself, the journey would be much shorter.

'Dear Glinda,

I betcha didn't hear the juicy gossip! The only reason I know it is because I got suspended for a week for a hallway fight, and had to go home. Now, I don't know if they censor your mail, so I know I have to 'keep it clean'. But, I gotta tell you the news. Several local spinsters, scandalous divorcees and widows have been waving their hankies at Father! You know what that means! Something tells me that Grandma is behind this. You also know that he'll be giving up the house and moving back in with his family once Gandy goes to school. Watch the unmarried old crows make a move then!

'I've tried to talk to Minor G about this, but as usual, he only cares about school and books. He's getting to be a real bore. Doesn't even look at girls! Guess what my scrap was over….

Gosh. I never thought I'd care about a girl so much! Not that I really care about every girl…but…well, never mind. Usually, I don't, but she's a friend of mine, and you know how I get to protecting my friends. No one calls my friends names, boy or girl. And besides, I may have teased Gandy a lot, but so help me, if anyone else ever called him names besides us, you remember the hammering I'd give them, right?

'Needless to say, G-Ardell was pretty sore with me, and my bottom saw the business end of her wand. You'd think that since I'm going on fourteen, I'd be too old for spankings, but not in her eyes. Gandy cried, but I didn't dare, even though it smarted like no one's business! Then, she took after Gandy for spying on the whole affair and for bawling about it, and he started wheezing, and that ended that business.

'I hope things are good for you. You must know I hate school except for when we get to cut things open! Let me know what you think about the father situation.

'Grimmz'

Glinda was properly mortified at the thought of her father remarrying! What more could she say than that, which was exactly what she penned back to her brother. However, she did not wish for her father to be lonely and miserable for the rest of his life, either. With a sadness echoing around in her heart, she reached up and fingered the pendant around her neck. What would her mother want?

Suspended! Grimmz had gotten suspended! Oh, dear!

Glinda also had a letter from her Grandmother to read, and she thought that perhaps she'd seek the shelter of the rear courtyard, on the bench beneath the Enchanted Tree to read it. However, just as she opened the door and prepared to step outside into the last warm days of the fall, she realized that the Headmistress, and one of the senior teachers had already beaten her to the spot. The angle of the tree blocked her from their view, but not them from hers, if she was skillful about where she stood. She was just about to turn around and leave, but something in the conversation she could just barely overhear prompted her to stay.

"When did this happen?" the teacher asked, somewhat nervously.

"I'm not given a specific date, but Ozma states most emphatically that she was successful."

"So she has indeed wrested complete control of the Western region from Mombi?"

"I'm relieved to hear this. We all know what Mombi did with herself."

The teacher made some 'tsk-ing' noises.

"Further more, Queen Ozma is coming here, and she does give a specific date. She'll be arriving in three days," Mistress Stanhope announced.

"She's never been one to give much notice. We'll just have to get things in order quickly. What are your plans for the girls?"

"Oh, everything is proceeding just as it should. In fact, I've already sent Duff out to notify Landa that Mira needs to be made ready at once. I suspect Landa already knows what's afoot, but Mira, no doubt, will inherit the Western aspect now that Mombi's been dethroned."

My word. Isn't Mira a bit young? She won't be twelve for another month yet!"

"Every once in awhile, exceptions must be made. She'll be twelve soon enough."

"Lile won't take well to this…"

"Lile will have to get used to it. I run this school, not Lile," Mistress Stanhope replied in a voice that sounded like curdled milk.

"You have a valid point," the teacher demurred.

Three days later, the school was scrubbed from top to bottom. Janitors had made repairs to anything that needed fixing. Dorm rooms were inspected with white gloves to insure that everything was dust free and completely orderly. Even though classes were cancelled for the day, the girls were told to dress in their best looking uniforms and to polish their shoes. Everyone, even the Headmistress, tucked their napkins into their collars at breakfast and kept another one in their laps to prevent an accidental spill from staining their best clothes.

Bright painted banners festooned the hallways to welcome Queen Ozma. Finally, around 10:30, a carriage could be heard approaching outside. Everyone knew it wasn't Duff. He would not be sent to fetch the Queen, for she would be arriving with her own royal entourage.

Glinda's first glimpse of the Queen was impressive. Suddenly, she understood why her grandmother insisted on making her wear those ridiculous, frilly dresses. Ozma truly was a queen, both in looks and in bearing. Her golden hair was pulled into a graceful upsweep, with two delicate tendrils framing either side of her heart shaped face. A tasteful diamond tiara was perched ceremoniously on her head. Delicate, arched brows rose above intelligent, observant, yet kind looking lilac colored eyes. Her mouth was almost too small, yet the color was a lovely rosebud pink, and her nose was the sort of a regal kind one would expect a queen to have. Most of all, Ozma had a way of gracefully floating into the room. Her posture, of course, was perfectly proper, which exuded confidence; and her beautifully tailored gown accentuated her tiny waist and straight shoulders. The floor length also helped to add to the floating illusion.

"We welcome you back to Brisbe Girls' Academy, Queen Ozma," Headmistress Stanhope gushed, her voice raising an octave out of nerves.

"I'm very glad to be back. I will be the first to maintain that you have a wonderful program here," the queen returned pleasantly. Her voice was melodious, and Glinda liked her all the more for having a voice like that.

"Hello, girls. I trust you have all been studying hard. I am very pleased to see you all here, and I know that I will be seeing some of you at the Commencements this spring!" Ozma announced.

A few of the girls at Table Three tittered excitedly, as they knew they would be graduating.

"Girls, you're dismissed now!" a teacher called, and rang the bell.

Mistress Stanhope ushered Queen Ozma into her office with two of the senior teachers and two of the queen's advisors. Glinda was stunned and sorely disappointed that this was the end of the entire visit!

"Wow. So that's what this whole assembly was all about? I could have slept through the whole thing!" Jadis complained, making a mock yawn.

"She didn't even come last year, so we should be so fortunate," Tambra said, "Besides, the rest of the day is ours. No classes!"

"Miss Glinda, you're being summoned to Mistress Stanhope's office, at once!"

Glinda wheeled around to hear the high pitched voice of Darris, the porter. His eyes were boggled in surprise and his face was flushed at the enormity of his errand. Beside him stood Lile, pretending to look annoyed, yet not quite able to hide her excitement. Apparently, whatever business Mistress Stanhope had with Glinda, she also had with Lile, for when she detached herself from her small party with a look of nervous apprehension to follow Darris, Lile followed along with them. They were led into the quiet confines of the Headmistress's office, where the queen and her two escorts were still meeting with her. Also seated in a simple, cane backed chair was a woebegone looking girl with enormous brown eyes, straight jet hair, and skinny fingers and ankles. In fact, this girl was so thin, that her cheekbones looked like blades beneath her skin, and her nose could peel an apple! Her eyes followed every move Lile made as Lile daintily crossed the room and took the seat that the Headmistress indicated she should. If the girl noticed Glinda at all, it did not register.

"I'm quite sure you two are wondering just why it is that you've been singled out when there are so many at the school…but then again, you are both bright girls. You may have already figured that out. First, let me introduce our newest student to you. Lile, I'm quite sure you need no introduction, but Glinda; this is Mira. Mira; Glinda."

The two girls regarded each other in turn, silently studying one another.

"Mira joins us from the East. She's Lile's younger sister, and she'll be having her assessments tomorrow. Glinda, here, recently joined us. She's from the North. You two will share the same mess table, and you may even have some classes together," Mistress Stanhope concluded.

"Now, onto why you've both been brought in. The Queen and I are aware that all three of you are inherent to some unique circumstances, and now, with Mombi neutralized, at least for now, it is time to educate you to your full potentials. This will ensure that should Mombi become a threat prior to you assuming power, you will be capable of rendering aid as a capable and competent back up. Then, when the time comes for you to take the reins in your respective regions, no one will doubt your abilities, and your transitions will be much smoother. No secondary and unsavory power will have a decent chance of getting a toehold in before your succession to power. Achieving this will require extra study on your parts. You'll each be required to take an extra course each term. You'll start with 'The Theory of Good and Evil.' It's a _**very**_ necessary course, and your Queen is demanding that you start learning it now."

All three girls shifted their gazes to Ozma, who merely nodded her confirmation of this matter. Mistress Stanhope brought out three leatherbound books. The pages were edged in gold, and the title was embossed in gold script. It was not a thick book, but it was, by far, the fanciest book Glinda had ever laid eyes on; even fancier than Grandma Ardell's most ornate spell books.

"These are a gift from me, and they are yours to keep," Ozma proclaimed to them.

Glinda was given her text book, and when she cracked open the front cover, she found that the Queen had even signed it!

'Glinda, may you use your gifts for the Betterment of Oz and its People and Creatures. Here are some words of guidance that were passed to me that I always share when I can: Being wise seldom means you know it all. Love sometimes means you hold on tight, and sometimes means you have to let go. A smile never hurt anyone. Don't carry grudges; they get quite heavy after awhile. Vengeance is a sure way to curdle the soul, laughter is a sure way to brighten it.'

The girls each graciously thanked the queen, forgetting that the gift they'd just received meant an extra class per day. Meanwhile, a tik-tok servant rolled a teacart into the room and served up tea and finger sandwiches. Suddenly, Glinda was transported back in time to that long ago conversation with her grandmother about taking tea with Ozma of Oz. And now, today, here she was! Oh, she was glad now she'd listened to the droning and drilling manners lessons. Even though she didn't particularly care for the slightly bitter spread on the sandwiches, Glinda knew not to make any faces. Instead, she politely accepted what was served and ate them anyhow.

Shortly thereafter, Glinda, Lile and Mira were dismissed. Darris was waiting to show Mira to her room, almost looking as if he was ready to pounce on the poor child the minute she left the Headmistress's study. He already had her bags, and she followed him, looking lost and a little forlorn. Lile had little regard for her younger sister, and without a second glance towards her, she went off in search of her friends, proudly carrying her new book with her as if it was some merit badge. Glinda didn't need to look very far for her party. They were almost in the exact spot she'd left them, with expectant and impatient looks on their faces. Tambra, in particular, looked ready to burst at the seams, as she thrived on gossip, and couldn't stand it when she knew there was juicy morsels of news floating around that she could know about.

"Well, I'm positively dying to know! Was the Queen still there when you went in?" Tambra exploded.

"She was," Glinda replied calmly.

"So, what did Her Grace have to tell you? Gosh, it must be some sort of political news…I hope it wasn't bad …"

"No, not at all. We got to meet a new girl that's starting, for one. Lile's sister, Mira. She was there….and because Mombi's been neutralized, the three of us have to study 'Concepts of Good and Evil'…or something like that. Because of our political positions, we have to take extra courses each term. That's all the meeting was about. Oh, and we each got a text book to study from."

Jadis sneered.

"And you said it wasn't bad news! I call that bad!"

"We did get to sit at tea with her, and she signed our book, too," Glinda added, opening the cover of the text so the others could see Ozma's graceful notes on the title page.

Tambra gazed admiringly at it, and then she turned her attention to the raucous that was being made down the corridor where Lile had gathered with at least seven or eight of her closest classmates.

"So that must be what the big commotion is down there," she commented wryly.

"I'm certain it must be, because she doesn't seem to care about her sister's arrival. I tell you, I'm so homesick that if one of my brothers were to come here, I wouldn't let him out of my sight for a moment!" Glinda cried.

"I'm homesick too," Jadis sniffed, "But I haven't any siblings to miss."

"Nor have I. But I just bet Lile's a bit jealous. Now that Mira's here, she'll have to share attention. Especially since Mira has practically been handed the Western region on a plate, while Lile will have to wait for her mother's retirement. What a pity," Tambra clucked.

"Is that so?" Glinda asked.

"Oh, if what you overheard is true, than it is so. And, so far, it seems to be so, for after all, Mira is here now, isn't she? Was she given the same book you and Lile were?"

"Yes, she was. And, she has to take the classes, too."

"There you have it. She is being groomed to take over the West so that Mombi can't regain control. My guess is they'll train her to be as powerful as her abilities will allow, so that Mombi cannot overthrow her. By the way, were you aware that Mombi and Landa, and therefore, also Lile and Mira, are related?"

"No! Do tell!"

"Not closely," Tambra continued, "But closely enough, which is how it is that Mira is inheriting the Western Title. Through some default, since Mombi has no issue. I think they're cousins once removed or something."

"Which could then mean that Landa's mother and Mombi's mother were sisters…"

"I believe so."

"Well, back to the family feud, here. That's more interesting," Jadis pressed, "Lile's all in a huff because Mira will be titled before she'll be?"

"Weeeellll…That's debatable too. However, I've learned to take anything I hear on this account with a grain of salt, since my mother is somewhat biased, and most of my information about Landa comes from her. My mother used to go to school right here at Brisbe with Landa, and they never got on well together…. But anyways, Landa is the Good Witch of the East, and she's not near as popular as Glinda's grandmother, who's the Good Witch of the North. Now, keep in mind, Landa is not a bad witch….she's just sort of vain, self centered, and ineffectual. And, because of her blood relationship to Mombi, some people don't trust her, either. There's been lobbies in Munchkinland for Landa to step down, but the majority of the people still support her, mainly because there's no one of age to succeed her…yet. At least, according to my mother. But, my mother feels that once Lile comes of age and is fully trained, the lobbies to remove Landa from power will step up, and Landa may actually cave to the pressure. She's not one to do well under stress, so I hear. Landa would much rather be enjoying spa vacations and mud facials at the Siminese Hot Springs, and getting in touch with her 'Inner Witch' at the Temple Communes. Conflict is bad for her heart and gives her wrinkles. So, because of all of this, Lile may not have to wait long to inherit her position. It may just be ready for her when she graduates…assuming she ever passes arithmetic without cheating on her tests! I can't believe you caught her cheating! Wait a minute…yes I can. What an airhead!"

After Tambra's long winded explanation, it was easier for Glinda to see why Lile ignored her younger sister. She was just one more person for the older girl to feel superior over. It seemed to be the way Lile regarded everyone, and Glinda found herself wondering just what kind of witch Lile would turn out to be.


	5. Chapter 5 Changing Seasons

Perfunctory Disclaimer- If I owned any of the Oz characters or places, I would be a freakin' millionaire and a household name by now…but since I'm not, you know I don't. Hopefully, L. Frank Baum's ghost won't haunt me forever for the loan, especially since I didn't ask him first. The same goes for C.S. Lewis, and any Narnia characters I've taken free liberties with.

C'mon, folks! One steadfast reviewer? (And I do thank my reviewer profusely, as insights help guide my story helps fuel my ambition). Though I am not the sort to hold up a chapter to get reviews, as I write because I like to write, the only way I know that people are actually reading what I'm posting is by the reviews they leave. So, like it, love it, or hate it…or even just to say you read it, any review of any sort would be greatly appreciated! (Although, I reserve the right to throw a bucket of water at any flamers. After all, you may need that fire to be extinguished!) Also, if a reviewer has a story to point me towards reading, let me know! I'm equally adept at reviewing.

Chapter 5- Changing Seasons

The years passed with a routine that quickly became comfortable, and before long, Brisbe Girls' Academy became home to Glinda. Jadis remained her roommate, and they kept their assigned room 317, even after returning to school between season breaks. Now, at sixteen years of age, Glinda was hearing news that her younger brother Gandy was making ready to depart for Broden Boys' Academy, and that her father would be returning to his family in the country. The home where she'd grown up was still being kept up, but it was now technically hers! This house was called 'the House in Waiting, and it was where the Witch Inherit would live until she took title. Glinda supposed Lile had just such a house waiting for her in the East, while young Mira had the entire palace in the West waiting for her upon her graduation. All of it was mind boggling.

Meanwhile, there had been no word as to whether or not her father intended to accept any suits for his hand from any eligible women questing for it. Sure enough, her brother's assessment of the situation had been correct. The post-man delivered plenty of mail to the house while Glinda had visited on summer breaks, and almost all of it had been from strange women to her father. He'd tossed the letters. Now that she was older, she could see why women would want to marry him. Despite his years and the tragedy he'd suffered, he was still handsome. Hardly any gray peppered his dark auburn locks. His complexion was still as healthy looking as always, and his gray-blue eyes were still warm and intelligent. Even though he was tall, he didn't stoop or slump at all. Not to mention, middle aged men were already established, and in his case, he was better established than most. Yes, he was a worthy catch.

In matters concerning marriage, Jadis hadn't made any headway towards dissolving her arrangements, or so it appeared. There was no set date for the planned nuptials, and to her understanding, her intended husband was no more thrilled with the arrangement than she was. She even received a letter through the very same wardrobe in which she'd come, detailing an extravagant celebration in her honor; one that would praise both her efforts at school and her engagement, all in one. It was to be held during the Winter Solstice Break, and Jadis was free to invite any of her friends she wished.

Glinda was pleased that her family had finally taken the time to write her. Jadis didn't receive much mail. The thought of a celebration of this sort for Jadis bothered her, though. It only made Glinda more acutely aware of the fact that she'd be losing her roommate very soon, and that she'd likely be spending her last year at Brisbe on her own.

Jadis was, as it was apparent from her assessments, highly competent. As the years had gone by, her skills had quickly progressed. Now she was in Last Year classes, including Level Four mathematics. She was also able to partake of some elective subjects, such as choir and art. In all likelihood, this would be Jadis's last year here. She would commence early, have her portrait made, and return to Narnia all before she turned seventeen late in the autumn.

Glinda, too was in some last year subjects, such as Level Four mathematics, Final Year Incantations, and Level Four Geography. She shared her Incantations and Geography classes with Jadis and Tambra, and the three of them sat clustered together. This would also be Tambra's final year. Tambra had already mastered Level four mathematics the year prior. The two sisters, Mira and Lile were both in the mathematics class with Jadis and Glinda. Though Lile was now eighteen, she still had this one last class to master before she could graduate with a portrait instead of a plaque. She had until her nineteenth birthday to do so. That gave her two more terms. Because Lile only had one required course on her schedule, the rest of her classes were merely elective subjects; choir, art, dance and speech, with the exception of the one extra that the three girls were required to take as a condition from Ozma. When the Queen learned that Lile would be repeating a term, she sent another text, especially for Lile. There'd be no breaks for her. Glinda wondered what that meant for herself and Mira. Would they now be required to learn that extra text? Later, she learned that it was a mathematics booster book, designed as a study aid. Hopefully, it would end Lile's needs to cheat.

Then, there was Mira. Glinda tried to befriend her, as did the other girls, but it was hard to. She was not like her popular, snooty sister. Both girls had glossy, dark hair, and dramatic brown eyes, but where Lile's were always animated and full of life, Mira's were usually downcast and dark circled. Though she'd grown some and put on a little weight in the four years that had passed, Mira was still painfully thin and wraithlike, and she walked the halls almost like a ghost. It was obvious that she liked to stay out of her sister's way as much as possible. That was the only time Glinda ever saw a spark of life in the girl; was whenever Lile wasn't around…which was rarely.

Another thing that made itself apparent quite quickly: Mira was the smarter of the two of them. Though Lile was an adept spell caster without a doubt, Mira did not struggle with any of the concepts behind the spells the way her sister did, and she was now on par with Lile in the spell casting department, too. Lile, of course, would never admit it, nor would she give any credit to Mira.

In fact, Lile made it no secret that she was often angry with her sister. One day, she flunked a math exam, and Mira passed it with flying colors. Lile gave her sister a stinging look and flounced from the room before the end of the lesson. Later, at the lunch table, she spent the majority of the meal glaring at Mira, as though it was Mira's fault that Lile had failed. Then, to top things off, her anger and resentment caused her to mess up a demonstration she was called in to give for the Third Level Magic class (a class both Mira and Glinda happened to share). 'Post-Grad' students, such as Lile, were often used as teacher's assistants, and it was considered an honor to be given such a distinction, so when Lile screwed up the spell, she was simply mortified. And, naturally, she blamed it all on Mira (for reasons Glinda could not discern).

"_**How could you? How could you do this to me?!"**_ Lile charged to her sister, with tears flooding her eyes.

Mira only looked at her blankly and shook her head. Once again, Lile flounced angrily from the room. The teacher looked flabbergasted and tried to ignore the titters and snickers coming from the rear of the room.

What happened later that night was a severe shock to everyone's system, and it was anyone's guess as to whether or not Lile had anything to do with it. Each floor was set up a bit strangely, with two shared bathrooms; but one had the toilet facilities and sinks, and the other had the baths. It was a novelty that there were indoor toilets at all, so no one complained, but with only three tubs per floor, bathing times were limited, and each girl was allowed only twice per week for a full bath. There was also one shower stall, and the girls were allotted one shower per week. Bath times were not to exceed fifteen minutes; showers were not to exceed seven. Names and times were scheduled in on a chalkboard by the bathroom door, and if you weren't ready for your scheduled time, you lost your chance. If anyone was found altering the schedule to get an extra turn, they'd be taken off the rotation for a whole week.

At Mira's appointed time, she ventured out of her room, dressed in a fluffy white robe that nearly dwarfed her wiry frame. Draped over her arm was her towel. Glinda was headed the same way, as she was scheduled for 'Bath 2' at the same time. Each tub had its own privacy curtain and a chair for folding towels, robes and whatnots while bathing. Though they only had fifteen minutes in which to bathe, times were scheduled in half hour increments to allow for the tubs to fill and drain. Sadly, because they were always in use, the water never got more than lukewarm.

Glinda got ready for her bath while humming a pleasant tune to herself, and once the tub was full enough, she disrobed and climbed in. For once, the water actually _**was**_ warm…in fact, she actually had to make an adjustment and add some cold before she could begin rinsing her hair!

It was when she brought her head out of the water that she heard the terrible screams issuing forth from behind the curtain in Tub 1. Something awful was happening!

"Mira? What is it? Glinda asked, uncertainly.

More incoherent screams followed. On trembling legs, Glinda pushed herself out of the tub, snatched her robe, and made her way over to the first tub. She found that Kyndie, the girl in Tub 3 was already making her way over, as was Xavvia, the girl assigned to take her shower at this time.

However, when the girls tried to snatch back the curtain, it seemed as though the curtain was fighting with them! Some unseen force grabbed the towel that Xavvia was wearing around her middle and stripped it off of her, forcing her to retreat and retrieve it. Kyndie and Glinda fought on, growing ever more forceful as they heard Mira's painful screams from within. At last, they gained the upper hand, and were able to part the curtains. As they did so, Xavvia, fresh from recovering her towel, slipped in between the gap, thereby breaking the spell over the curtains.

"Oooh, OWW!" she cried, suddenly, looking down at her feet. Then, Glinda and Kyndie felt it too. Hot water…..EXTREMEMLY HOT water was cascading out of the tub and on to their feet. Trapped in the tub, thrashing around like a fish in the air, was Mira.

Without thinking, the girls acted as one. Knowing that some sort of spell craft was at work, they knew Mira was powerless to help herself. Xavvia grabbed the towel on Mira's chair and battled with the water faucets, while Glinda and Kyndie grabbed hold of Mira's arms and attempted to pull her out. Something was holding the girl fast, and no matter how hard she tried, Xavvia was not succeeding in turning off the water. All three of the girls' feet were getting scalded, and Mira was, by now, turning as red as a beet and was losing consiousness. Something had to be done.

Suddenly, Glinda thought of something, and she hoped she didn't need her wand to accomplish it. Mouthing the words silently, that long ago spell came out, and seconds later, all of the water in the tub transformed into a swarm of butterflies. More butterflies flitted out of the spigot. At last, Xavvia was able to shut off the faucet.

All four of the girls were taken straight to the infirmary, but it was quite plain that in Mira's case, a physician from the Emerald City would have to be sent for straight away. Glinda, Xavvia and Kyndie were put to bed in nearby bunks, made comfortable with a soothing tea that would ease the blistering pain in their feet, and they told what heroines they were. Their scalded feet were wrapped in gauze, and soon, neither one of them felt much pain. Mira was wrapped up like a gauze cocoon and gently laid on another bunk. She too was given some tea, but it was doubtful that it was enough to ease any pain she was in, for her entire body was scalded from head to toe. Soon, Lile sailed in, screeching like an angry phantom, which roused Glinda from her doze.

"I want to see her. I want to see my sister!"

"Child, we've just calmed her down, and physicians are being sent for. We'll have her feeling better in no time," one of the infirmary maids soothed her.

"NO! I must sit with her. You don't understand. She's my little sister, and how such a thing could be allowed to happen to her at all is just terrible, but I must be allowed to sit with her. I'm all she has here!"

"Very well, Miss Lile, but if you're going to sit with her, you must be _**quiet.**_ Mira and the girls that found her are trying to rest, and its important that they are allowed to."

Lile was shown in and a chair was pulled up for her beside Mira's bed. A dejected feeling settled in the pit of Glinda's stomach. She sincerely hoped that Lile wasn't responsible for this. Before she could ponder much more on the subject, she nodded off to sleep again and did not wake up until a familiar voice whispered in her ears.

"Rise and shine, sister, dear! What's this, I hear? You were playing the hero last night?"

Glinda cracked her eyes open to see the first rays of dawn seeping in through the part in the drapes. With the wan light, she was able to see her brother standing over her bunk, smiling bemusedly down at her.

"Grimmz!" she cried, coming awake fully, "Whatever brings you here?"

"I was chosen to be the Physician's Apprentice…er…more like I chose myself when I learned that you'd been injured. Word came courtesy of your carriage master, who came straight to Broden last night to fetch our Headmaster, who also happens to be the best physician in these parts. And, since I'm a Final Year student, the Headmaster said I should come. Considering the number of patients, he knew he'd need an assistant."

"Oh, Grimmz, we weren't playing hero…" Glinda considered her words carefully, noting that the girls in the bunks next to her were still asleep somehow. On the other side of the room, Mira was still bundled up in her gauze cocoon, and a hasty bunk had been made up next to hers, where Lile now slept.

"There was some sort of magic involved in what happened to her. It was awful!" Glinda whispered to her brother.

"Seriously? Who'd want to hurt her?"

"Someone who's incensed that she'll inherit the Western Quadrant, maybe. I can't run around making wild accusations, but all I know is what I saw. Something was keeping Mira in that tub, and preventing us from getting to her and shutting off the water. If it wasn't so, we wouldn't have gotten scalded, and she wouldn't have gotten burned so badly."

"That's along the lines of what my Headmaster is saying, too. He says there's magic on Mira's breath..."

"I had to use a little magic to turn off the water and to turn what was already in the tub to something harmless, though," Glinda said.

"No, he's talking about _**bad magic**_. He said it leaves a curious smell on someone's breath when they've been cursed, and he could smell it."

Glinda shivered.

"Here's what's really awful. The curse is still at work. Water continues to burn her, cold or hot! We tried to wash her wounds, only to make them worse! She'll be unable to bathe until she finds a way to break the curse; unless she wants to use stirgils and oils."

"Who would do something so blatantly terrible!" Glinda cried. Of course, the answer was lying on a cot right beside Mira, but she dared not say so.

"Fortunately," Grimmz continued, "Our Headmaster has some wonderful, medicated creams that will help her recover from her ordeal. Sadly, she'll miss some school, but I hear that she's a bright girl, and she should be able to make up her work quickly."

The medicated creams were quite truthfully, nearly miraculous. But, since the physicians at Broden also practiced sorcery, one could also say their ointments were charmed. It was one reason why physicians schooled at Broden were sought after far and wide. However, their coursework was so stringent, it was said that they graduated fewer students than Brisbe did. Grimmz was in charge of the three girls with lesser injuries. Each of them was treated to a medicated foot rub. By the time he'd finished, he had two eyelash fluttering admirers. By then, Lile was awake and sitting on her cot, watching the goings on with some interest.

It was no secret to Glinda that her brother had grown to be a strapping, handsome young man. The early morning sun blazing in through the slightly parted drapes illuminated the red casts in his hair, giving it a fiery, God-like appearance. His earlier, boyhood chubbiness had given way to well toned muscles, and he was, like his father and older brother; tall. Wherever Grimmz went, girls looked. And now, Lile was looking….

"Oh, Grimmsyn," she called sweetly from her bunk, "When you're finished, I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor?"

"Uh, what is it?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Lile. I'm Mira's sister. My poor, dear, sister. I've been tending to her all night..and my shoes have been pinching me. Might you rub a little of that on my blisters? There's no telling how many nights I'll be needed to tend to her, and I want to be in perfect shape for my duties…"

Lile stretched out and hiked up her nightdress to reveal the calves of her shapely legs, causing Grimmz to hitch in his breath.

Glinda rolled her eyes back into her head as Grimmz administered to Lile's 'blisters', doubting that the girl had a single sore on her foot.

"You see, these shoes we have to wear are unbearably tight. My father says he'll get me any pair I wish when I commence this spring. I know just what kind I want, and they won't be black! I'm thinking…._**RED**_! Bright red, with rubies in them. Red, just like your lovely hair. Hmmmm, what do you think?" Lile prattled. Then she had the gall to run a manicured hand through Grimmsyn's strawberry curls.

Grimmz could only blush. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"After all, you and Headmaster Broden are working sooo hard to save my sister! Yes, I think I'll have a big commencement party, and you'll be invited. I just know you'll come, won't you!"

"You'll have to schedule it when I'm not in the midst of my Final Exams," he told her, breaking away from her clinging grasp.

"Then, I'll make certain to." She smiled brightly at him, making sure that the dimple on the left side of her cheek showed. Grimmz smiled politely at her.

"If you please, I must check on my own sister before I go," he said.

"Your own sister?"

"Glinda. She's my younger sister, and was one of the girls credited with helping your sister last night. She and two of her friends were injured last night, and I want to make sure she's okay before I take my leave."

"Oh, yes, Glinda. I know of her. Well, of course, for her good deeds, she and the other girls will just have to come to the party too! My mother would want to honor them. I do hope they weren't badly hurt!"

"They'll be alright," Grimmz said, straightening up. He then nodded politely and took his leave, returning to his sister's bedside.

"_**Is she for real?"**_ he hissed at eyes narrowing warily.

"That's Lile. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one that hexed her sister's bathwater," Glinda whispered, making sure that no one else could hear her accusation.

"Then I'm not so certain I want anything to do with this party of hers…"

"If she invites you, you'd better come. There's simply no telling how far her anger can reach," Glinda warned.


	6. Chapter 6 Winter Solstice

Perfunctory Disclaimer-..Aww, do I gotta? Okay, I know I'm risking a slap on the nose if I don't say that I own none of the Oz and Narnia people or places except the ones I create myself.

Chapter 6- Winter Solstice

When at last Mira returned to class, she looked as though nothing had ever happened to her, thanks to the healing wonders of the ointments provided by the Headmaster at Broden's. No scars pocked her pale complexion, at least. However, those sitting next to her always noticed that she smelled lightly of rose oils for the remainder of her days at school. Mira's name was conspicuously taken off the bathing rotation, and Glinda supposed she had to use powdered shampoos to wash her hair from then on.

No one spoke of the incident except in whispers, and everyone was afraid to use Tub 1 from that day forward. Rumors persisted that it was haunted. Some said a girl from long ago must have cracked her head and drowned in her bathwater, although the teachers swore it wasn't so. Nevertheless, no one would use it until at last, it was replaced. If any sort of witchery was to blame for Mira's injuries, the matter wasn't pursued. Mostly, it seemed, because Mira didn't pursue it. She'd gone home to recuperate when she was well enough to travel, and when she returned, she acted as though nothing had ever happened. Amazingly, Mira managed to stay caught up with her class work as well.

The incident had occurred in the fall, a few weeks into the new school year. Mira had been gone for a month. Now, the weather was getting decidedly colder, even though it rarely got cold enough to snow near the Emerald City. Winters at the Emerald City and its surrounding township brought lots of rain, which in turn, brought green springs. Hence, it was one reason the Emerald City had gotten its name. Still, the mornings and the evenings were very brisk, twilight came on quickly, and the leaves were falling from the trees in droves. Soon, it would be time for Winter Solstice Break.

"Have you gotten an answer from your Grandmother Ardell as to whether you can come to Narnia yet?" Jadis pestered, plucking at a stitch in her skirt nervously.

"I'm expecting one any moment now. I wrote to her as soon as you asked me, but her duties keep her busy. I wrote my father too, but at the time, he was transitioning between houses and may not have gotten it. Also, I told you the situation that he's enduring with all those lady suitors…he might have gotten it but accidentally thrown it out!"

"Yes, I know," Jadis replied impatiently, "But if you don't hear anything in a day or two, write them again before the next post goes out! The ball is only five weeks away!"

Glinda had nothing to fear, as it turned out. Her grandmother's response was a package that nearly took up the back of Mr. Duff's carriage. Darris brought it upstairs for her and deposited it on her bed.

"For you, Miss Glinda," he proclaimed.

Glinda eyed it in disbelief and Jadis squealed in delight.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out."

A letter in a simple envelope was glued to the top of the package, and Glinda tore it off and opened it.

"Your first ball is an important occasion, and you must be properly attired. I have heard of the Great Land of Narnia, but must confess, I've never been there myself! Be certain to represent Oz with the respect and dignity befitting your station in life, dearest Glinda. Your father and I are proud of your accomplishments thus far.

Love,

Grandma Ardell"

"I can go!" Glinda cried, tossing the letter aside. She then tussled with the cord tying the package closed. Once unknotted, she was able to tear the brown paper off, lift open the lid of the box, and reveal what was hidden within.

"Oh, what a show stopper!" Jadis crowed.

The gown was every bit like something Queen Ozma would wear! The fabric was of the palest of pinks, (a color that wouldn't clash with her copper locks), and interwoven within were delicate threads of silver. It had a full skirt with many slips beneath it, a fitted bodice with a scooped neckline, and sheer sleeves that were embellished with the same silver threading. It would look marvelous with the wedding pendant of her mother's that she still wore. At the bottom were matching slippers to grace her feet.

"One thing, though," Glinda said thoughtfully, as she held the gown up to herself and twirled around the room.

"What?"

"Is this sort of dress fashionable in Narnia?"

"Hmmmph. Just about anything goes in Narnia. Wait, and you'll see," Jadis returned dryly.

The five weeks seemed to take forever to pass. Tambra had been invited too, but sadly, she was not allowed to come. Other than that, Jadis had kept her invites to a minimum, specifically to keep the likes of Lile from catching wind of what was going on. The last person Jadis wanted to have to drag through her wardrobe to her native lands was Lile. Jadis, like Glinda and the other two girls that had helped rescue Mira, was now firmly convinced that her older sister was the one responsible for Mira's mishap in the tub. With each day that passed, Lile's skill in magic grew, even if her prowess in mathematics did not. Even still, Glinda found herself valiantly hoping that Lile passed the course this time so that she would graduate mid-term, get her portrait, and be done with Brisbe for good!

At last, Glinda had decided what to take, with good guidance from Jadis, and the rest was left behind. Each girl had two cases apiece. Jadis had suggested that Glinda leave some of the puffy slips from her ball gown behind; she could easily return through the wardrobe for them if fashion dictated that full ball gowns were in season this year. Only when Jadis threw open the door to her wardrobe did Glinda feel the first prickles of apprehension course through her spine.

"Don't be nervous. I have enough magic to see us both through. Just follow me…and for heaven's sake, button up your coat! It's going to be much colder where we're going!" Jadis admonished. Then, she whispered a spell in a strange language that Glinda had never heard as Glinda buttoned her coat up all the way. When Jadis finished the incantation, she reached out a gloved hand and felt for what looked to be a door handle on the back side of the wardrobe. At last, she found what she was looking for, and with a twist, she pushed open the door. Both girls then stepped out into a snow covered wonderland of fragrant pine trees, cozy cottages, and a gas-light street lamp, glowing warmly to welcome them.

"We won't have to wait long. The trees will tell my parents we're here," Jadis said.

"Oh, the trees are enchanted here, too?"

"But of course. They're great messagers."

The wait was long enough, in Glinda's opinion, at least half an hour, but she was not one to complain. Especially since Jadis brought along some of those wonderful Turkish Delight treats, and she shared them with her companion. By the time a carriage pulled up (a sleigh, actually), both of their toes were numb, and their fingers were rapidly getting the same way.

"Miss Jadis! What a delight to see you again! And, who's your friend?" the cab driver greeted as he helped them aboard.

"This is Miss Glinda. She's my best friend from school."

"What a pleasure to have you in Narnia, Miss Glinda. Here, I have nice, toasty blankets for the both of you, so bundle up," he said, handing each of them a thick, woolen blanket apiece. Once the girls were seen to, he loaded their bags, and then climbed back onto the driver's bench. Then, they were off on what was Glinda's first sleigh ride.

The strange landscape sped by, yet Glinda saw at once that it really wasn't so different from Oz. Yet, one thing was apparent as they made an ascent up a mountain road towards the palace that Jadis called home…

Narnia wasn't cut off from the ocean by any expanse of any deadly deserts. For the first time in her life, Glinda caught a glimpse of what looked like an ocean! She could only gawp open mouthed at it as the sled climbed higher still.

"Oh, don't worry about the drop off. Curry is an excellent driver," Jadis told her.

"That's not it at all," Glinda said in an awestruck voice, "It's the sea! Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it, though? Especially in the winter, when the snow falls on the waves," Jadis agreed. Even though she was now well versed in the geography of Oz, she still did not quite share Glinda's appreciation of the sea, as she'd grown up near water all of her life.

Though Glinda remembered what Jadis had said about her father being a Centaur (and therefore not really being her biological father), it was still quite a shock to her system when she was introduced to him. However, Jadis's mother looked exactly like her, only older. Mother and daughter both wore their hair in those long, elaborate braids, and it was the same golden color. Their features were long and angular, their bodies slender and athletically built, and their eyes the same shade of keen hazel. Mother had some small paintings across her brow to indicate her royalty, and she wore a tiara in her hair; daughter's face and hair were as of yet unadorned. Mother's hair had some tints of ash to it, and her face was showing some signs of age at the corners of her eyes, where as daughter's hair and face were fresh and youthful. Other than these, there were essentially no differences between the two.

"Welcome, esteemed guest of King Bekk, Queen Jawellyn and Princess Jadis. I hope you will find everything to your liking here," the King greeted her kindly.

"Thank you kindly for inviting me," Glinda said, with a polite curtsey. Of course, she'd remembered to bow first when she'd been presented to the house royalty.

"Timar, show Miss Glinda to her rooms," the Queen ordered.

From out of nowhere, a creature that looked to be half goat, half man appeared. He had Glinda's suitcases, and he beckoned for her to follow him.

"Right this way, Milady,"

Glinda followed the quick creature, stepping briskly so that she could keep up.

"Miss Jadis insisted you have the room next to hers," he said, producing a key on a string around his neck. Then, he unlocked the door and opened it, revealing to Glinda a whole, luxuriously appointed suite where she would be spending the next few days. Unlike Darris, who just deposited the bags in a heap and left, this porter actually brought the bags in, opened them, and asked her where she wanted her belongings unpacked! Glinda tried not to behave as though she was uncultured, so she told him where she wished her articles to be hung or folded into drawers. Then, her porter left her in peace.

Glinda supposed that Jadis was still downstairs exchanging a private hello with her parents, so she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on her bed for a small nap before dinner. Weariness was overcoming her quickly from all the excitement. The bed was very comfortable in comparison to the mattress at the school dormitory, and it was warm and smelled pleasant. Soon, she was dozing peacefully.

"_**Glinda, do wake up! I have marvelous news!!!"**_

Glinda sat bolt upright at the loud sound of Jadis's voice. She found her friend on her knees, bouncing up and down on her mattress in an attempt to rouse her.

"I'm awake," Glinda murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Guess what!?!" Jadis shrieked.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"I don't have to marry Aslan! I'm off the hook!"

"Oh, Jadis, that is good news! How is it so? Did your father finally listen to you?"

"No, sadly, I told you that would never happen. I guess he and King Actinius had a falling out, which is not good, but it's good for me, because now I'm forbidden to marry Aslan. Do you see my heart breaking?"

"Is that how your father put it to you?"

Jadis nodded and giggled.

"What about your party? I suppose there won't be a ball now that there's no engagement to announce…"

"Oh, nonsense. I'm still an accomplished student, and then there was my birthday three weeks ago. Also, he plans to announce my eligibility for marriage in the Spring when I commence. So, I suppose there's still enough reasons to throw the ball."

There were two days before the big Winter Solstice Ball, and plenty of preparations prior to it, however, the Queen still found time to visit with her daughter and her daughter's friend. Soon, Glinda learned just how it was that Jadis learned so much before coming to Brisbe. Narnia, like Oz, was a magical place, and Queen Jawellyn was a powerful witch. Giving tips to budding young witches was something she took pride in doing, and she found she had a curious apprentice in Glinda, who never forgot the way Jadis had managed to turn that bucket from water to ice on her very first day at school.

"Always keep your wand moving in a clockwise motion when chanting an incantation," Queen Jawellyn instructed Glinda one morning.

"Clockwise," Glinda murmured, trying it out.

"Small circles. Otherwise, you'll tire out your arms."

"Yes, I see."

"Now, when it's time to cast the spell, stop the motion, and use the wand to direct the power of the spell towards the object that you are casting the spell at. Like this…"

The Queen demonstrated with a spell designed to petrify a piece of wood. At the last moment, she used her wand and pointed at the hunk of wood, and instantly, it changed to rock.

"Now, you do it, only change the rock back to wood," the Queen instructed.

With the Queen's helpful tips, Glinda got the spell right on the first try!

"Mother, have you any protection spells? We may be in need of some. There's an evil girl at school that's already tried to drown her sister in the bathtub. Glinda was one of three girls that rescued her sister, so she may try to retaliate against Glinda. And, since I'm Glinda's friend, there's no telling what harm could come to me…or Tambra, another of our friends. We should be able to defend ourselves against this girl if she tries anything…" Jadis said, looking genuinely concerned. Glinda looked between mother and daughter, and bit her lip. Jadis was right. Though Lile hadn't tried anything, there was no telling what she was capable of, especially if she found out that there'd been a ball that she hadn't been invited to!

"Well, she sounds like a horrid girl!"

"She is horrid!" Glinda agreed, "And what's also horrid is that she's taken a liking to my older brother and wants to invite him to her Commencement Party! Uggh!"

"Well, girls, potions to poison the heartstrings are not ones I recommend meddling with. However, I certainly can give you both a protection amulet. Give one to Tambra, too."

"Oh, thank you, Mother!" Jadis cried, sweeping her mother into a hug.

At last came the night of the ball. Jadis wore a gown of white, with sparkling silver sequins. It was form fitting to show off her lithe frame, and her hair was done in an upsweep, complete with a smaller version of her mother's tiara atop her head. There were even servants to help Glinda with her coiffeur. On Jadis's suggestion, she opted to go without all but one of her fluffy under slips beneath her gown.

"Simplicity sometimes speaks volumes," Jadis said, and Glinda agreed wholeheartedly.

Glinda allowed her soft copper colored waves to hang free, with the exception of what was caught up in a pretty, jeweled barrette. Rose quartz earrings, borrowed from Jadis, dangled from her earlobes, and her mother's pendant sparkled at her neck. Jadis wore diamonds at her ears and throat. Together, the girls looked stunning.

Servants first escorted Glinda down into the melee of guests in the ball room. The King and Queen greeted her warmly, and she was seated at the table of honor. Then, an announcer cleared his throat, and a hush came over the ballroom.

"Introducing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Jadis of the Mountain Kingdom!"

With an usher on each side of her, Jadis was escorted down a sweeping staircase to the admiring sighs of all that watched. When she was brought to her seat of honor at her parents' table, a round of applause broke out.

"Cheers to Princess Jadis!" someone called out.

Then there was the sound of many glasses clinking, and suddenly, the party was beginning in earnest.

The names of King Actinius or Aslan were never brought up once all night. Many hopeful suitors vied for dances with Princess Jadis, and Glinda scored many dances herself. In fact, she couldn't remember half the names of the young men she danced with! Most awkward, she supposed was when she was given the honor of a dance with the King. She also danced with the King's brother. It was strange at first, because she'd never danced with a Centaur! But, she quickly learned that they were excellent dancers, and dancing with them wasn't all that different than dancing with someone human.

It was nearly dawn when the last of the guests finally dispersed, with the exception of the ones who were shown to guest quarters because they lived too distant to travel. By then, Glinda was nearly dead on her feet and hardly caring whether or not she was making a good impression on the hosts of the ball. Jadis was getting cranky, and finally, she announced to the last of those lingering,

"Good night, all. It's been wonderful of you all to come, but I really must retire now,"

With that, she grabbed Glinda's hand, thereby rescuing her, and together, they wearily climbed the stairs.

"Unbelievable! My father spent practically the whole night negotiating to find me another husband!" Jadis seethed, once they were safely on the landing.

"Really? Do you suppose he succeeded?"

"I'm not sure. He certainly made it clear that I'm available. If he hasn't made other arrangements yet, I'm sure they'll be forthcoming soon!"

"Oh, Jadis, try not to worry so much tonight. You need to rest," Glinda told her, hoping to reassure her.

"You're right. I'm sure that if he'd settled on someone, I'd know about it."

With a quick hug, they parted ways, putting an end to an exciting night.


	7. Chapter 7 Life Without Lile

Perfunctory Disclaimer- 100 bottles of beer on the wall…100 bottles of beer…I don't own the characters or places except the ones I made up, 100 bottles of beer on the wall….

Chapter 7- Life Without Lile

The coldest, wettest, dreariest months at Brisbe brought the best news that most could ever hope for. Lile finally passed Level Four Mathematics, and would be graduating Mid Term.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a secret party in room 317 the night Lile got the results of her Final Exam. Invited to the shindig was Glinda and Jadis, of course, and Tambra, Tavvia, and Kyndie. All of them were members of their 'Secret Society of Lile Watchers', and now, all of them had amulets to protect them against any spells that Lile might toss their way.

"How long before she's gone?" Kyndie asked. At fourteen, she was the youngest of the assembled girls.

"She'll sit for her portrait in two days," Tambra said, "And then she's free to go. Then, she'll return in the spring to get her diploma with the rest of her class."

"Two more days. I can hardly wait!" Tavvia said, making a protection sign over herself, "I think they should just frame her portrait in black and toss it in the Wicked Witch room!"

"Hmmm…yes, she should have a place of honor, right next to her Cousin Mombi!" Tambra giggled.

While they dished out on Lile, Jadis kept the Turkish Delights in good supply.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's kind of scary?" Glinda asked, "I mean, to me, it just seems…so shivery. Why don't the teachers see what we see? Why can't they see through Lile the way we can? Even the Queen is buffaloed by her!"

"Well, that isn't saying much, since Queen Ozma hardly ever sees her, and of course Lile puts her best foot forward whenever she comes to visit. Not to mention, no one ever discusses the bad stuff that goes on around here to the Queen. To do so might risk having her pull out her financial support, which we could ill afford, right?" Tambra conceded.

"Of course, you have a good point."

Glinda supposed this was what her Grandmother would refer to as 'good politics'. Maybe the Headmistress wasn't as buffaloed as Glinda thought she was.

"In other words, as long as they can't prove its Lile misbehaving, they can't do a thing about it…"

"Exactly. The little wretch has to be caught red-handed, which she's too smart to do, so until she does, everything gets swept under the rug."

"Well, soon enough, she'll be gone, and no one will have anything to worry about. At least Mira seems above Lile's brand of garbage, even if she is about as friendly as a cactus," Jadis concurred.

"Just the same, I won't be taking my amulet off any time soon," Tavvia said.

"Me neither," Kydie agreed.

There was a huge crowd gathered in the gallery when Lile's portrait was placed up with the other smiling alumnus of Brisbe Girls' Academy. Lile was all smiles and gushing gratitude, thanking the Headmistress, her teachers, and her fellow classmates. One would think she'd been nominated as the class valedictorian, when in fact, that honor would likely go to Jadis! But, she still drew crowds where ever she went, as Lile was infused with a natural charisma, despite the fact that most of her former classmates had already graduated. With a toss of her glossy, ebony hair she waved to her classmates, hugged a few she was close to, and then excused herself to pack her belongings.

"This is it! We finally get rid of her! For real!" Tambra whispered to Glinda and Jadis.

"I'm not counting on it until I see that carriage pull away with her in it!" Glinda hissed back quietly. From up above, the portrait of Lile seemed to stare down malevolently at them, as if it heard every word they said to each other.

One blustery morning, Lile finally did leave. Bundled up against the chill, her numerous trunks piled up behind her, Lile called out to her friends:

"I'll be back in the spring! And don't forget to watch for the invitations to my party!"

And then, there was peace. It was if the walls of the school suddenly breathed a collective sigh of relief to have her gone. The change was most noticeable in Mira, who seemed to bloom almost the moment the carriage rounded the corner, carrying her sister out of view.

Before long, Mira began to experiment with her hair where she never had before. Instead of just letting it hang in a lank ponytail, now, she would braid it, wear pretty barrettes and combs in it, (always black, green or gold, of course) and even curl it. Every now and then, she would even wear a pretty ring or a bracelet. Yet unlike Lile, her tastes were simple. Slowly, the dark circles beneath her eyes began to fade, and the dull listlessness within them began to liven up. After awhile, she was even talking with a few girls at the lunch table. It was such a shame that the real Mira had to wait so long to emerge.

Their private studies were much more enjoyable too, without the oppressive domination of Lile's presence. Glinda learned that Mira was actually looking forward to heading West and assuming her duties there, despite the fact that the country was strange and distant, and had once been dominated by Mombi.

"There's two factions that control the Great Forest there," Mira explained to her one day, "The majority was ruled by King Avinus the Third. He's the Great Lion everyone in those parts talks about. He ruled all but the Enchanted Forest. The Enchanted Forest is ruled by the Winged Monkeys. Nikko is their leader. They don't have a king, per se, but rather a leader, and they've elected Nikko to be in charge. When Mombi took over, she killed King Avinus the Third and subjugated all of the lions. She also took control of the Winged Monkeys."

"Oh, dear…."

"Yes, but King Avinus has an heir; a son, aptly named Avinus the Fourth. He's too young to rule yet, so now his wife is acting as regent until he's old enough. Meanwhile, control of the Enchanted Forest has been given back to Nikko. Then, of course, there's the Winkies. They make up the majority of the rest of the people in the West. Mombie subjugated them as well, but Ozma's troops freed them when Mombie was eradicated."

"Yes, the Winkies. I've heard of them. Wasn't Mombie forcing them to serve as her palace guards?"

"She enslaved them and forced them to do all of her labor," Mira replied.

"Do you suppose they'll be wary of you?"

"I'm sure they will. Who wouldn't be? But, from what I gather, Queen Ozma has already been at work, campaigning for peace. Hopefully, the transition will go smoothly."

"I do hope so!"

"Say, wasn't there once a prison colony out North?" Mira asked, her eyes gleaming with sudden interest.

"There used to be, many years ago. Over a hundred years ago, at least. But, my Great-great grandmother made a vote to move the colony to an unsettled area in the South, near the Deadly Desert, because it was too easy to escape where they were before. Everyone unanimously agreed," Glinda explained.

"Except, maybe the Southerners…"

"Oh, even they don't mind, from what I hear. The prison falls under the territory jurisdiction of the Hammerhead Tribe. They are a fierce group of people; guerillas, really, that are so hardened, they managed to prevent being overtaken by Mombi. The Hammerheads are clever, too. They have special vehicles that can traverse short stretches of the Deadly Desert…and they are paid a stipend to keep watch over the prison. Therefore, it was quite an amicable decision."

"Whatever works, I suppose."

"From what I understand, that's the very same prison Mombi languishes in now. I hope she likes it there, frying in the hot temperatures, guarded by a fierce tribe of locals she could never conquer!"

Both the girls giggled a bit at the thought. They'd each seen Mombi's picture in the 'Wicked Witch' Gallery, and she did not seem like the sort of girl that would like prison one iota.

"Do you suppose it will be easy for you to take over when your Grandmother retires?" Mira asked her suddenly.

"I haven't really considered it. My Grandmother isn't the sort who will relinquish her control easily. She'll only retire when she's good and ready to, and by the looks of things, she's got many years left in her yet. But, she's no idiot. The foundation of our family rests on one generation succeeding to the next. When the time comes, she'll start preparing the people for what will surely come long before it actually happens, and she'll make darn sure I'm ready for it when it does. There will be charity luncheons, township drives, demon-castings…all sorts of things I'll do to prove myself under her watchful eye. I know this, because I remember my mother doing them. All the while, I'll be exposing myself and proving my skills to the people of the North. Then, one day, she'll announce her retirement, and I'll take over. I suppose that's how it will work," Glinda explained.

"Really, I guess that's the best way. It's sort of frightening just being tossed into the wolf's den. I know plenty of spell-craft, but nothing of politics, really. What if I fall flat on my face?"

Glinda bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose it's too late to ask Queen Ozma for any of her best political books, is it? She's the best politician I can think of, aside from my Grandmother. Where you're going, I'd think you'll need them!"

"Perhaps I will. If anything, I can't imagine I'll have much else to do there in such a wild country but read, which I dearly love to do. If I could have a library stocked with everything about the Western Colonies, and good political practices, and the best spells…and a few books for entertainment and fancy, I'd be happy for a good long time!"

"Well, the Queen has told us that educating our minds is an important goal, and that we should not only focus on our respective lands, but that we should also learn as much as we can about our neighboring provinces. So, if I should happen to learn anything useful about the Western Colonies that could be of aid to you, I'll be sure to let you know," Glinda offered.

"Right now, anything at all would be useful," Mira said with a small smile.

The winter passed so peacefully, that it was hard to believe that it went so quickly. Soon, the Last Year girls were buzzing excitedly about their portraits and commencement parties, and moaning about Final Exams. Glinda felt a lump in her throat. Two of her very best friends in the whole world would be leaving her, and departing for futures unknown, especially Jadis, who would be stepping back through the wardrobe to Narnia. Glinda wondered if she'd ever see her again.

Tambra, at least, would not be going far. As a resident of Munchkinland, she giggled that she might find a way to crash Lile's oft spoken of commencement party, even if she herself wasn't invited.

"After all, I will be in town by then," she giggled, 'and I wonder just what Prissy Miss Lile would do if I showed up, uninvited, with a bunch of Half Drunk Munchkins?"

"I'd pay to go!" Tavvia hooted, "Just to get a load of the look on her face!"

"After all, you'd be protected from any hoodoo she could toss at you with that amulet you have," Kyndie addied, 'So I'd do it if I were you!"

"Maybe I will!" Tambra smirked.

"Aww, Jadis, I wish you could come too. You could be my guest," Glinda coaxed. She was hoping against all hope to have Jadis return for just one last engagement in Oz before the wardrobe swallowed her up forever.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try. I must admit, crashing Lile's party sounds like loads of fun!" she said.

Just as she suspected, Glinda did get an invite to Lile's commencement party, for two reasons. The first was because she was the Granddaughter of the Goodie of the North, and it would be improper not to invite her, and secondly, because she was one of the three girls that had rescued Mira. (Of course, this was for show. Lile couldn't care less about anyone rescuing Mira, but she had to look like she did!) This was precisely why the two other girls, Tavvia and Kyndie, were also favored with invites, even though Lile never glanced their way twice in school. Left off of her invite list was, of course, Tambra and Jadis, whom she cared not two hoots for. Jadis could be squeezed in as Glinda's guest, Tambra possibly as one of the other girl's…but then again, Tambra had other plans.

"Oh, and it does say we may bring a guest if so inclined!" Kyndie squealed.

"Yes, you know that Lile is hoping Glinda will bring her brother," Jadis smirked.

"Knowing Lile, she probably just sent invitations to Broden's and invited him herself," Glinda remarked caustically.

"Oh, and she'd have the gall, wouldn't she?' Tavvia chided.

"She's eighteen now. Of course she can have a mixed party without her parent's name on the invite if she'd like, as long as it's properly chaperoned." Tambra stated.

Of course, Glinda's mind was only partially on the party that was to be at Landa's posh palace in the Eastern Quadrant of Oz late in the spring, after the graduation ceremony was held. The rest of her attention was on focused on the girls getting ready to have their portraits made. As she suspected, Jadis had graduated with the highest marks, followed very closely by Tambra. They were chosen as Valedictorian and Salutatorian, respectively, and the golden plaques beneath their portraits would indicate their distinctions. Glinda was proud of them both, and she held her sadness in check. Now was no time for her sorrows. Tambra's parents had written her a glowing letter. They were extremely proud of her. Tambra's mother had graduated with only a golden plaque (though, of course, it was an honor to be accepted to the school at all), and she was thrilled that her daughter had graduated second best in her entire class! It seemed that the 'Small Wonder' of Brisbe Academy was really a 'Big Wonder'. They wrote that they'd be coming to the ceremony with many of Tambra's relatives to cheer her on and hear her speech. Jadis, too, would be making a speech. Glinda only hoped that her family would be arriving through the wardrobe to root her on.

The senior's portraits were all hung with pomp one sunny afternoon, and Glinda watched the smiling faces of her two best friends join Lile's smug countenance up on the gallery wall. Oh, how beautiful they both looked; Tambra with her ever youthful porcelain complexion, twinkling eyes, and short, soft curls, and Jadis, with her complicated, shining braids, lovely smile, and penetrating gaze! Lile's portrait truly paled next to theirs.


	8. Chapter 8 The Summer Social

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I have to say that I don't own any characters or places except the ones I create...because, because, because, because, because, because I'll get my pants sued off if I don't!

Chapter 8- The Summer Social

Jadis wore a neutral expression, but Glinda could see that her best friend was trying to hold back the tears. After all was said and done, King Bekk and Queen Jawellyn of Narnia had not shown up to congratulate their daughter on her accomplishments at Brisbe Academy. Worst of all, they hadn't even sent a royal page or knight to represent them at her graduation, either.

"Maybe they didn't get your correspondence," Glinda said, trying hard to cheer her friend.

"I don't know. They haven't responded at all to a single thing I've sent them. I'm beginning to think they've disowned me," Jadis said, glumly.

"Why would they do that?" Glinda asked, nervously.

"I haven't the faintest. Maybe it's got to do with that whole Aslan wedding falling through. Or, maybe my father's concubine has finally conceived a son. I haven't a clue," she muttered quietly, slamming shut one of her suitcases. Glinda flinched at the noise.

Jadis finally finished packing, and she surveyed the room sadly.

"Well, I suppose this is it. I don't want to delay the inevitable much longer. But, you told me where to find you, so I'll make sure to drop you letters through the wardrobe express every now and again!"

This time, Jadis made no effort to hold back her tears. The girls gave each other a farewell hug.

"Before I go, I have a gift for you," Jadis sniffled when they parted. She reached into her bag and pulled out a box. Glinda opened it to reveal lots of Turkish Delights, all wrapped up in tissue paper, so that they'd stay fresh.

"I've been saving them. Enjoy them. I'll try to send you more as soon as I can."

Glinda nodded wordlessly. Her voice was failing her. All she could do was help her friend with her bags. Together, they made their way to the wardrobe. When Jadis pulled open the door, her brows came together in puzzlement, and she leaned over to pick up a folded piece of paper on the floor inside.

"Glinda! It looks like they did write me after all, but the letter came a bit late!"

Excitedly, Jadis unfolded the note and began to read, her lips silently mouthing the words. However, her expression quickly changed from one of joy to one of undisguised horror.

"Oh, mercy! It's from Timar, one of my parent's servants! H-he…Oh, this is unspeakable! It simply can't be!"

"What does it say?" Glinda asked.

"He says that when I return, he's going to…t-take me into exile! My parents have b-been….Murdered! By King Actinius!"

"No!" Glinda cried, snatching the letter from Jadis. Carefully, she read it and was filled in with the same horrid facts that Jadis had been moments ago.

"Well, that settles it! You can't go home! You'll be walking into a death trap!" Glinda cried.

"No! You don't understand! I must return home and have revenge on King Actinius! No one kills my parents and gets away with it! That brute! I'll have his mane for a coat and his skin for a rug!" Jadis roared. And with that, she snatched her bags and was through the wardrobe before Glinda could say anther word to stop her.

Glinda tried to follow her friend, but the wardrobe sealed up behind Jadis, and Glinda was left pounding her fists on hard wood. The room was silent with the exception of her hoarse cries.

Glinda's own summer homecoming was a sordid affair. She fully expected to go to her father's home with his family in the country, but instead, she was escorted to the House In Waiting, where she was met by her grandmother. There, she was set up with appointments for teas with important people, or scheduled for speeches with various charitable organizations that her grandmother hosted. Nearly every day, it seemed, there was some garden party or some luncheon to attend. Gandy, Grimmz and Gereth Minor were not off the hook either, although Gereth Minor was already employed as a Physician's Apprentice. Worse yet, Grandma Ardell was actively campaigning to find him a wife!

Grimmz had graduated from Broden that summer and was also starting his first year of apprenticeship. Unlike Gereth Minor, who was shy and bookish, Grimmz had girls lining up for miles, (and not all of them the savory kind), and Ardell was pulling her hair out. With Grimmz, she felt he wasn't ready for matrimony yet, and would rather he concern himself with career concerns first.

So far, not a single boy had petitioned or pestered her about Glinda yet, which was just fine by her. Perhaps it was because any self respecting boy knew they'd have to get through a line of her brothers first…or perhaps it was simply because she hadn't been exposed to that many yet. Regardless, Ardell knew that the time would come soon enough; and when it did, the boys would likely come in droves.

All three of the Gillenes boys and Glinda were invited to Lile's party, for after all, it wouldn't do just to invite some of Goodie Ardell's grandchildren; but not all of them. Glinda still had her lovely gown that she'd worn to the ball in Narnia. When the morning of Lile's Commencement Ball dawned, Glinda unpacked it with a little sadness, thinking about her best friend and wondering how Jadis was faring. She hadn't heard a word from her, and she was worried. Knowing that Jadis was in exile, she didn't dare chance any communication with her, which made her all the sadder still.

She tried to think bright, happy thoughts as she crowded into the carriage with her brothers. It would take them an hour to get to the Eastern Quadrant, and the magnificent grounds where Lile's party would be held. Her grandmother would be going too, but she always had her own means of transport. Grandma Ardell liked to make a splash, as was fashionable for all Good Witches to do. She would magically appear, in a rainbow trail of color, which was her trademark. Glinda hadn't developed her 'trademark' yet, but it was something her grandmother was harping on her to do.

'Maybe butterflies' she thought to herself in the carriage…'Or wait. A bubble! That would be good! A big, floating bubble! That was the first thing I ever mastered. I should pay homage to that!'

There were already many people at the party when they arrived, but Grandma Ardell always said it was a good thing to be fashionably late. Glinda could see no sign of Tambra (yet), but she spied Kyndie and Tavvia soon enough. They were quickly reunited, and she introduced them to the two brothers of hers they had never met, and re-acquainted them with Grimmz.

"I haven't seen any half drunken munchkins yet," Tavvia giggled, looking around in anticipation.

"I'm not sure how serious Tambra was," Glinda replied.

"I wouldn't be a damn bit surprised if she meant it!" Kyndie said, "She's got more guts than anyone I know!"

"What's this about half drunken munchkins?" Gandy asked, looking puzzled.

The girls explained the plan to him. By now, he was the only one of the brothers left standing around. Grimmz had gone off in search of girls, food and drink, and Gareth in search of food, drink and girls, and maybe some gambling if anyone had a pair of dice handy. (His secret hobby that no one knew of).

"Say nothing, swear, Gandy," Glinda told him.

"I promise. I won't say a word. Personally, I think it's funny!" he hooted.

"Good. You're a little brother after my own heart."

"Not so little anymore. I'll be taller than you soon," he reminded her, stretching up to his full height. Another inch and a half, and he would surpass Glinda's height.

"Indeed you aren't so little anymore…but you'll always be my little brother!"

"Keep it up, and I'll tell!" he laughed.

For the time being, it seemed that Lile ignored them. If she noticed the presence of Grimmsyn, she did little to indicate so. Grimmz soon united with a good- friend of his from Broden, and the two of them were practically inseparable. At first, Glinda was merely curious about her brother's friend. But then, she found that she was staring at him for other reasons beyond curiosity.

He was rather handsome! Who was this boy that stood just as tall as her brother (which said a lot, because Grimmz was very tall), and walked with such a long stride? His hair was blonde and curled at the nape of his neck; his face was clean shaven, and his eyes were a soothing color that was somewhere between blue and gray. Glinda felt her palms sweat in an uncomplimentary way whenever she glanced at him, and it was difficult for her to concentrate on the conversation she was having with her friends whenever she caught even the smallest sight of him.

"Glinda, what is with you? I've called your name twice, and you're staring off into the middle of nowhere!" Kyndie called, waving her hand in front of Glinda's face for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, your grandmother just showed up! You missed that? You really must be out of it! Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Her attention is just elsewhere. Like…over there!" Tavvia hooted, pointing right over to the boy Glinda had been staring at.

Glinda felt her face flush redder than her hair.

"Tavvia! Stop!"

"I know. He is gorgeous. And I've been watching him. Every time you look away, he's been looking over here, too."

"He has not!" Glinda protested hotly.

"Has so! Hasn't he, Kyndie?"

"The blonde fella? In fact, he has. So, it _**is**_ Glinda he's eyeballing, hmmmm?"

"I'd say so! In fact, I think I'm going to go ask him!"

"Tavvia, don't you dare!"

"Glinda, really. You have nothing to lose. So what if it's not you he's looking at, right? But, if it is you…."

Kyndie squealed at the notion, and Tavvia broke away from their group, making her way to where Grimmz and the blonde haired young man stood, over by the punch bowl. To their surprise, Tavvia grabbed Grimmz and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Glinda heaved a sigh of relief. She had to give her friend a little more credit than she'd initially bargained for. Interfering was rarely a good idea. However, being parted from Grimmz was the impetus his friend needed to get over his shyness. Slowly, he made his way over to where Kyndie and Glinda stood, and held out his hand to Glinda.

"Care to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure," she responded, hoping her voice didn't come out in a squeak.

After a moment of silence, he finally worked up the courage to introduce himself.

"I'm Orrie," he told her.

"Glinda," she replied.

"Yes, I know. Your brother has told me about you. He…uh…just left out the part about you being…uh..so…pretty."

Once again, Glinda felt her face redden.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I hope he doesn't mind that I'm dancing with you," Orrie said.

"He knows I can fend for myself," Glinda responded with a smile.

In fact, it appeared that Grimmz didn't mind in the least. They danced another dance together, and Grimmz was seen giving Orrie the 'thumbs up' sign. By then, conversation was coming easier to them. Glinda learned that Orrie had also graduated that year from Broden, and that he was a native of the Emerald City. He was also a member of the Royal Family, though he was not an heir to the crown. Queen Ozma was a cousin of his, so naturally, he'd been on Lile's 'must invite' list.

"I hardly even know Lile, but I hear she's got quite a thing for your brother. I suppose she'll be pretty cheesed off if she hears that he's been writing to her sister for the last six months or so," Orrie confided.

"Wait a minute. Back up! Grimmz has been writing to Mira?"

"Oh, you mean, you didn't know?"

"No! I hadn't the foggiest!" Glinda cried.

"Well, then, I wouldn't make a grand announcement of it. It's not like they're getting married. They've just developed a friendship of sorts over the past few months, is all. Pen pals, I guess. Grimmz was curious to know how she was getting on after her terrible injuries, and she was grateful to him for helping her…and thus they became friends."

"Oh, I see. I suppose I understand. Certainly much more than I'd understand any attraction he could possibly have for Lile! Uggh!"

"You really dislike her, don't you," Orrie stated.

"She frightens me. There's something about her that's just not right. Something evil. Mark my words; the East will rue the day that Lile takes over. I just know it!" Glinda said.

They were careful to keep their conversation to low, muted tones. Lile, of course, was circulating on the dance floor, with various different partners. Glinda could see her on the opposite side, dancing with some tall boy she did not know. Then, suddenly, Lile's serene looking features glazed over into a mask of undisguised fury. Her gaze was directed to a spot right near Glinda, almost as though she could overhear the words she and Orrie were speaking to each other._** Almost. But, then again, that was ridiculous! No witch in training was that good!**_

Sure enough, Glinda's assessment of the situation was correct, and she quickly learned what it was that evoked Lile's fury. Dancing nearby them was Grimmz and Mira! The two of them looked as comfortable as old friends could be; and yet they shared a closeness that suggested that maybe they were getting ready to step beyond that border.

Lile was escalating. It looked like she was going to pitch a fit right there in the middle of her party. Her face was pinched, and blanched white; her eyes were bulging, and her hands were clenched. But then, she just let out with a solitary "Uggh!" and flounced off to be alone somewhere. A few people, including her dance partner, shook their heads in wonderment, confused as to what had just happened. Most everyone else, Mira and Grimmz included, were completely oblivious. Only Glinda and Orrie knew the truth.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Year

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I probably have time to write just this before I leave for work-I don't own any of the characters or places except for the ones I create myself.

Chapter 9- The Final Year

The climax of the grand party had to do with the lavish gifts that were presented. First, the efforts of the Physicians at Broden were praised in the miraculous healing of Mira. Then, Glinda, Tavvia and Kyndie were called up and given small tokens of Eastern hospitality for their rescue efforts. Put around their necks was an embossed gold medal in a ribbon of the color or the East. Then, came the daughter's gifts. Mira was given a beautiful, clear glass globe so that she could keep in touch with her family, or anyone else, merely by gazing into it and asking to speak to whomever she wished. It would be a handy thing to have in the distant country that she was being sent to. Mira looked quite pleased with her gift. Then, Lile was presented with exactly what she'd been bragging about at Brisbe. Her father unveiled a lovely pair of Ruby encrusted slippers, tailored to fit her feet perfectly. Then, Landa, the Witch of the East, explained to the amazed crowd, that they weren't just _**any slippers**_. Because Lile was such a talented up-and-coming witch, her slippers had the power of tele-portation! They would take Lile wherever she wished to go on a mere command! This was an added boon to Lile, who hadn't been expecting this bonus. She looked absolutely delighted with her gift. Then, she slid on her new shoes and hugged her parents enthusiastically. For once, she really did look like a normal teenaged girl. Gone was the earlier huff and anger of seeing Mira dancing with Grimmz, and gone was the momentary disgust she'd displayed over watching her sister receive her party gift. (Well-to-do Ozian families customarily presented gifts to all of their children at occasions such as this, as a blatant display of their wealth). Now, Lile had something one-of –a-kind to brag about. She also had her 'trademark'. All she'd have to do is click her heels and instantly, her shoes would transport her where she wanted to go.

The remainder of the summer passed uneventfully. Glinda was restless and rather bored spending her time sitting around, waiting for her grandmother's various calls. She supposed that this would be what her post-graduate time would be spent doing, so she resigned herself to it, and tried to put on a cheerful face. She also worked a bit on her own 'trademark entrance', hoping it would please her grandmother. Also, she got several letters from Orrie. Though she didn't see him much (as she was only permitted to socialize with him in a group setting), Grandma Ardell did allow correspondence from him. After all, he was of a high social standing. This, Grandma Ardell could not deny! In fact, though she did not openly admit it, Glinda got the feeling that she actually encouraged their friendship, as long as it did not exceed certain perimeters deemed socially acceptable.

As for Grimz, she had a hard time getting any information from him as to whether he and Mira were anything more than just friends. For all she could tell, he spent more time with Orrie and his other male friends than he did with Mira, but that was likely because Mira's parents were just as protective of her as Grandma Ardell was of Glinda. Still, she noticed that Grimmz didn't take any of the other girls out on dates that were constantly hinting to him that they were available. (And this made Grandma Ardell pleased to no end, because in her opinion, any girl that threw herself at a boy was a floozy! At last! Grimmz was showing good taste and discretion worthy of his station in life!) Meanwhile, Gereth Minor was courting a rich widow with two small children…(gasp!), and even though this particular widow was only twenty five years of age, Grandma Ardell was having conniption fits! Despite the fact that she was from an upstanding family, this was not suitable, in her opinion.

This was the situation Glinda left when she departed for her final year at Brisbe Girls' Academy. She had just turned seventeen, and once again, she wore a dress of federal blue trimmed in black, which her grandmother felt were the perfect colors to wear traveling. It was the last time she'd embark this way again, at least as a student. Now, instead of being a gawky, pre-adolescent, Glinda had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes were a shade of blue-green, and her hair was still that brilliant copper-red that dazzled the eye. A slight spattering of freckles was sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, but other than that, her complexion was flawless. Her face was still youthfully round and her cheeks and lips blushed naturally pink. Once upon a time, Glinda had been tall for her age, but she had reached the peak of her growth and was now considered somewhat average. Her build was rather curvaceous for a young lady her age, and if she were the sort that led a sedentary life, she might run towards being heavy in later years. However, Glinda never had been sedentary and likely never would, so a trim figure would likely be hers for a good many years.

Sadly, Glinda had not heard from Jadis all summer, and she could only pray all was well with her. When she was given her room assignment, she was overjoyed that once again, she was given room 317, although she had to bite back temptation to step through the wardrobe that used to belong to Jadis in the hopes of checking on her.

"Your roommate this year will be Mira, but I don't know when she'll be arriving. I'm told she took ill at the end of the summer. Hopefully, she'll be well enough to start the term on time," Mistress Stanhope told her.

"Oh, dear," Glinda muttered quietly.

Mira! Her new roommate was _**Mira**_! True, Mira's disposition had improved greatly after Lile had left last year, but not so much that Glinda was certain that she wanted to share a room with her. She was hoping to bunk with Tavvia or Kyndie!

It was two more days before anything that resembled Mira made an appearance at Brisbe. She arrived one night, completely cloaked and hooded. Darris brought her bags in, and Mira carried only her glass globe. Her hands were gloved. As customary, Darris deposited her bags on the floor by her assigned bunk and left without a word. Mira set her globe on her small end table, and crawled into her bunk, pulling all of the covers over her head without even removing any of her over wraps. Only when she was completely beneath the blankets did the shawls, cloaks and gloves come off. They were then tossed in a heap beside the bed. Glinda could see nothing but a shivering mass beneath the blankets.

"Welcome back," Glinda greeted hesitantly, "Are you ready to start another year?"

"I guess," came the muffled reply.

Then came a decisive, "NO. I'm cursed, Glinda. I asked to room with you intentionally, because you're the only other person I really ever talk to. You were there when that bathtub attacked me, so you'd understand. I'm cursed again, and I don't know why, but now, it's worse!"

"Mira…what's happened? Maybe you'd better explain!"

"I should just show you. But you have to promise not to scream!"

With that, Mira sat up, and at once, Glinda could see what she meant. Mira's skin had a definite, green cast to it.

"Oh, dear!" Glinda breathed.

"It gets worse every day! And, my folks have called doctors from all over to look at me, and no one can fix it! They all say they can smell 'magic' on my breath, and to them, that only means one thing. Someone cast an evil spell on me, and the only way it can be broken is for the one who cast it to reverse it!"

Glinda let out an exasperated moan.

"I could just scream! How strange it is that you came down with this mysterious malady this summer, not long after your sister saw you dancing with my brother! I hate to be the one to point fingers, but let me tell you what happened when you were in the infirmary…"

At once, the whole story came bubbling out. Glinda stopped short of accusing Lile of the initial bathtub incident, but this was simply too much. She included the tale of Lile's angry looks at the party when she saw Grimmz and Mira dancing together. Mira had to know, if she didn't already, who Glinda suspected was at fault for her current skin condition. It was just too horrible!

"So, it is Lile! I knew it! That rotten little….I swear, I'll get her!" Mira hissed.

Glinda bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you out of it. This is between me and her. She'll hang herself eventually. You'll see. Her goody red-two shoes act won't hold up for long. Meanwhile, I'll just bide my time. Hopefully, I'll be able to figure out just what curse she used and reverse it myself."

By then, Mira was more talking to herself than conversing with Glinda.

Sadly, Mira's condition did not improve in the least. In fact, by the end of fall, she was a conspicuous shade of emerald green, from head to toe! Only her hair, eyebrows and eyes were spared from the transformation. They remained their usual shade of ebony; and her eyes were as brown as always. By mid-terms, the students were used to Mira's 'new look'. Some of the newer students thought she was of Winkie descent, for Winkies had a naturally greenish cast to their skin.

Orrie kept in touch with Glinda on a regular basis. He was serving his Physician's Apprenticeship in the Queen's Army. It was through Orrie that she got her first inkling that there was trouble afoot; trouble of the most severe kind.

'My Dearest Glinda.

This may be the last post you get from me for awhile. My regiment has been dispatched to the Southern Quadrant to quell a serious situation. It seems that Mombi has managed to gather a group of supporters, and they were able to cause a riot at the prison. In the melee, Mombi was able to escape. She and about two thirds of her supporters are currently at large. Mombi is hard to capture, because she can change appearances. How she does so is either not known, or is classified information to someone of my rank. But, I saw a classified bulletin, and though I do not understand it, I thought I should let you know. It said that young women between the ages of 13 to 25 should be very wary of Mombi, because she likes to abduct them. Like I said, I do not know why, but I thought I should warn you. You should also warn your friends. She is wanted on charges for everything from petty larceny on up to kidnapping, murder and treason. Though she may be able to change her looks, we are reasonably certain most of her supporters cannot. They are mostly petty criminals with no sorcery abilities. If Mombi is still hiding with them, we will find her. The Deadly Desert hides no one.

Promise me that you will be extra cautious should any stranger approach you! Trust no one! I hope I will be able to write you again soon, and with better news! Until then,

Love always,

Orrie'

Glinda flinched, knowing that this was certainly a letter she should share with her friends, if not every single girl at the school! Perhaps, it even warranted the attention of Headmistress Stanhope!

With the letter in hand, she rushed to the Headmistress's office and paused outside, prepared to knock. She stopped cold in her tracks when she heard the sound of anguished cries from within. The Headmistress was seated at her desk, and several of the teachers were hovering around it, and a couple of them were wailing about something urgent. From the sound of things, Glinda could tell that something catastrophic must be going on, so she flattened herself against the wall and listened in.

"Well, the truth of the matter is," Mistress Stanhope said, "We really have no information about Queen Ozma's whereabouts at all. There's been an unofficial statement made, declaring that she's gone into hiding for protection, but this statement has not been issued from her palace. It does not bear her official seal. Therefore, I do not take this as an official communication from her."

"So, then, are we to believe the rumors that Mombi has kidnapped her?" one of the teachers asked in a panic.

Mistress Stanhope paused carefully before answering.

"No. The queen has not issued any distress calls, nor has she declared any military actions, other than dispatching a royal regiment to search for Mombi in the Southern Quadrant, from what I understand. I would imagine that if the Queen felt that Mombi was a real threat in these parts, she would have issued a press statement at the very least, and she would have also alerted the Good Witches, don't you think?"

"Of course, you're probably right. But, what of these rumors?"

"That's likely all they are. Rumors. People talk, you know. I'm sure everyone from here to Ev knows that Mombi has escaped from prison by now, and all kinds of rumors will spread," the Headmistress stated.

"So you don't believe that the Queen has gone into hiding?"

"I don't believe so, and frankly, if she has, it's of little concern to us. We'll receive an official say so by the time the girls graduate, if it's so, because she'll send a representative in her place for the commencement proceedings if she cannot attend personally. Otherwise, it really makes no difference if she's in hiding or not. My chief concern is Mombi being at large. I'll rest easier at night when she's caught, and hopefully, she'll be put someplace where she'll never be able to escape again. Meanwhile, we'll have to do our best to allay any concerns our girls might have, yet at the same time, they need to be aware that Mombi is a very real threat. She could come here and try to win followers out of naïve, disenfranchised students. We have to educate each and every girl about Mombi, and they need to know not to trust her under _**any **_circumstance!"

Glinda was glad that the Headmistress was up on current events. She quietly made her way down the hall and away from the office before she was discovered, secretly glad that she wouldn't have to divulge Orrie's letter to her. Yet, there was more content in the letter than what had been discussed in the teacher's meeting, and she needed to find a way to alert Mistress Stanhope.

Within a couple of days, each class period had a couple of minutes devoted to 'Mombi tutorials', which consisted of lessons on who Mombi was, precisely what crimes she was accused of, and why students should be wary of her. The accusations against her were many, and it was mentioned that she did like to recruit teenaged girls and young women as 'followers', and that most of these young women had never been heard from again. Many suspected the girls became members of some secret witches' cult Mombi was running. Others believed Mombi murdered them, although no bodies had ever been found. It was also mentioned that Mombi was a master of disguises, and had a way of slipping in and out of places quite cleverly. It was one of her specialties, even though she possessed no magic transportation articles to help her do so.

According to what the girls were told, Mombi was now of middle age (she had graduated the same year as Landa and Tambra's mother, and a year ahead of Cambria), she was obsessed with her looks and went to great pains to appear younger than her years. Though naturally a blond, she had many disguises, and had been seen as a redhead or a brunette from time to time as well. In short, when it came to Mombi, expect the unexpected, they were instructed.

However, no Mombi sightings were made at the school, at least none that were declared. Every now and then, the girls would go and stare at Mombi's picture in the Wicked Witch gallery, to soak in her features, trying to envision what an older, red or brown haired Mombi might look like, but as far as anyone could discern, she was never detected anywhere near Brisbe.

After the Winter Solstice Break, Orrie sent another letter Glinda's way. Of course, she had not seen him at all during her vacation, and she hadn't expected to. His letter was no more cheerful than the first, but it was more informative than the last.

'My Dearest Glinda,

Some insight has been shed on the situation I last wrote you about. I fear Mombi is still at large, and presently, her whereabouts are still unknown. There has been a terrible uprising in the Southern Quadrant, largely because it was learned that some of the Hammerhead Tribe was paid off by Mombi's Followers to allow for her escape. No one knows who is responsible, however, so there is unrest. Some of the royal regiment must stay to straighten out this situation, and others will depart to pursue Mombi. Now, this is classified information, and you must not share it with anyone. In fact, I urge you to destroy this letter upon receiving it! My cousin has come out here herself upon hearing the allegations that some the Hammerhead Tribe members helped Mombi escape. She was especially concerned, because they are in direct violation of a payment treaty enacted by a distant relative of yours! (You told me about this once this summer; how your great- great grandmother moved the Northern Prison to the Southern Province, correct? Wasn't it you that told me? I believe it was, but perhaps it was your brother.)

At any rate, I do not know which way I'll be moving from here. Hopefully, I'll be able to write soon. I do hope all is well for you, and I am sorry I was unable to see you at your Winter Solstice break. With any luck, this will all be history soon, and I'll be able to attend your commencement and watch you graduate!

With love,

Orrie'

Glinda couldn't remember if she had told him about the prison treaty either, but she knew she'd told Mira. Regardless, he knew, and the one thing she knew for certain now was that it was just a rumor that Queen Ozma was in hiding. Though she would have liked to save the letter, the information in it was far too sensitive, and there were too many prying eyes around. Carefully, Glinda tore all but the last lines from the note. Those precious lines she stored in her nightstand drawer. Then, she ripped the rest of it into tiny bits and flushed down the toilet.


	10. Chapter 10 Disaster on the Horizon

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or places except for the ones I create myself (times ten, now!)

Chapter 10 – Disaster on the Horizon

If anyone minded that a girl with green skin was going to be the Valedictorian for the graduating class that year, no one dared to say a word. For Mira's portrait, the artist was able to recreate something close to her natural skin tone simply by looking at Lile's picture. They were similarly complexioned. It simply wouldn't do to have Mira's Senior Portrait done in hues of green!

For the first time in 23 years, there would be two Salutatorians. Both Glinda and Tavvia tied for the honor, and they would both prepare speeches to present at the graduation ceremony, right before Mira's. Each of the three girls would have their distinctions engraved on the golden plaques beneath their names below their portraits. At last, Glinda's portrait would join her mother's and her grandmothers; with an added distinction, as well. Neither of them had made Class Salutatorian!

However, both of them had served as inspirations. So had Jadis and Tambra; and also, Mira and Tavvia. Glinda made a mental note to write something about that in her speech. Now, she understood something about the mentality of having the Senior Portraits. Not for the first time, the thought of leaving Brisbe made her sad.

Then Glinda wondered about poor Mira. Would Lile be jealous of her sister's scholastic accomplishments? Would she get cursed simply because she'd made Class Valedictorian? If so, what more could Lile do to afflict her sister now? The thought gave her shivers. So far, nothing had been able to reverse the terrible skin discoloration she suffered. In addition, Mira still could not tolerate direct contact with water, either, although she could manage damp cloths…as long as they weren't sopping wet. (Glinda learned this much from being her roommate). By sponge bathing with damp towels, using scented oils and skin scrapers, and washing her hair with dry shampoos, Mira was able to effectively manage her hygiene. Even still, no special bathing ritual in all of Oz could wash away the green!

Because of the curse and her differences from her classmates, Mira withdrew again. She ceased to be social even with Glinda, and spent the class year lost in her books. If there had ever been a special friendship budding between Mira and Grimmz, Glinda doubted there was now. Mira was far too isolated for such things anymore. And, hence, Lile accomplished what she'd wanted to, no doubt.

Just prior to the ceremonies, Queen Ozma sent correspondence that she would not be able to attend in person, just as the Headmistress suspected she would. Headmistress Stanhope called the Last Year students into a special session to inform them of the Queen's tidings.

"Queen Ozma regrets that she cannot attend in person this year. She will be sending a representative from the palace, but in light of the current situations, I'm sure you can all understand why," she explained.

"I read a news report that Mombi's been sighted in the North. Is it true?" one girl asked.

"Who ever knows what's true with Mombi. She's a master of disguises," the Headmistress replied.

"Does the Queen's letter have any news?" another asked.

"No. She rarely provides that sort of information in her updates. The Queen knows we are not a military installation. That will be all, girls."

They were all dismissed quickly, but the carriage master had made a delivery while Glinda was attending the assembly. On her bed was a long awaited letter from Orrie. Eagerly, she tore it open, holding her breath while she read it.

'My Dearest Glinda,

Greetings from the East. Though I'm happy to report that I'm out of the arid, desolate, climes of the South, I regret to tell you that it's likely I won't make it to your Commencement ceremony. I just received word from your brother, and he tells me that you have received the prestigious honor of being nominated as one of the Salutatorians of your class! Congratulations, my dear! How I do sincerely wish I could be there to see you get the kudos you deserve! Please know that it is only the most important of duties that keeps me away.

Mombi is seeking refuge in the East, and our Intelligence is fairly certain of this. What remains a mystery is if the Good Witch of the East is offering her any immunity. Of course, you do know that they are second cousins, and Mombi may be using her relationship with Landa to get a diplomatic pardon in the Eastern Quadrant. Now, Landa is aware that Mombi is a wanted criminal, and she is not to be afforded any sort of immunity anywhere, at any time. Therefore, if she is willingly cooperating with her, she is committing a crime. If Mombi is blackmailing or threatening Landa, it is merely another crime to add to Mombi's long list of convictions. Then, of course, there is always the possibility that Landa knows nothing at all of Mombi's whereabouts. All remains to be seen.

On a positive note, the situation on the Southern Front has been resolved. Now, all regiments can, once again, focus on the search for Mombi. I do hope we find her soon. My patience is wearing thin, as I really would like to spend time visiting my favorite Good Witch In Waiting this summer, not hunting down a Wicked Witch On The Lam!

Yours Most Affectionately,

Orrie'

Glinda held the letter to her breast and sighed. 'Yours Most Affectionately'! He was always so sweet! She knew she'd be half dead in a swoon if she wasn't so nervous from worry over his predicament. The thought of him being in a position where he might have to confront Mombi gave her the jitters something fierce. She knew he was trained in some sorcery, as he was a graduate from Broden's, but he was no match for someone of Mombi's skill!

So, Orrie wouldn't be able to come to her commencement ceremony after all…

Glinda tried not to be disappointed, because she'd been prepared for that reality. However, in her dreams, she'd envisioned him there. It had been so long since she'd seen his face, she was almost forgetting what he looked like!

Even still, when it was time to sit for her portrait, she managed a slight, pretty smile. Then, a week before the official end of school, the hanging ceremony was held. Glinda had to admit that it was strange seeing her own image up on the wall of the Alumnus Gallery, alongside her contemporaries; Tavvia and Mira and the other girls graduating that year. Stranger still was seeing Mira's portrait done with her complexion the way it used to be, when now it was green! She had to admit, the artist had done a splendid job! A little further down were last year's graduates, including Jadis, Tambra, and Lile. And, Glinda knew the exact spots where her mother's portrait and her grandmother's portrait hung. In just a few short days, Glinda would be little more than an image on the wall at Brisbe, just like them.

The day of the ceremony dawned hot and sticky. All of the girls preparing for the day's presentations hoped that a breeze would spring up soon and cool things off. The graduates were dressed in dark green gowns with wide, black sashes. Mira was almost hidden in a sea of green. The only thing that broke up the color was the gold Valedictorian's medal strung about her neck. Glinda and Tavvia each had smaller gold Salutatorian's medals to wear. The three of them were lead to special chairs beside the speaker's podium, while the rest of the graduates sat in the 'graduate's benches' behind the speaker's podium. From their vantage point, the girls could easily see family members and friends of the graduates filing into the large, outdoor auditorium. Huge old trees provided plenty of shade, and fortunately, just before the presentations were due to start, the longed for breeze started up.

Glinda squinted and peered into the audience. She saw her youngest brother, Gandy, take a seat-his shade of carroty hair was hard to miss! With him was Grimmz. However, she did not see her older brother, her father, or her grandmother. Glinda began to fidget as Mistress Stanhope began her opening address. The crowd sat silently while the Headmistress gave her speech, and then each of the tenured teachers gave a brief presentation. Still, Glinda could see no sign of her grandmother, father, or oldest brother. Next, Tavvia was called to the podium. With a clear voice, she gave a flawless speech. The Headmistress then shook her hand, and Tavvia returned to her seat. Now, it was Glinda's turn. Her name was called, and she was introduced as Co-Salutatorian, as Tavvia had been moments before. Slowly, she approached the podium and let her eyes sweep the audience one last time. Her heart gave a joyful leap. In the very back, where there was standing room only, was Orrie, dressed in his Royal Regiment uniform! She could also see members of Mira's family sitting clustered together; Landa, her husband, and Lile. Once again, she spied her two brothers. They were the obvious redheads. Tambra had joined them, but there was still no sign of the rest of her family. However, Glinda could delay her speech no longer.

There was so much that she wished she could squeeze into the speech. She would miss so many things. Never again would she eat figs from the Enchanted Tree. She would no longer have to bathe in fifteen minutes or shower in seven. Home would not be a dormitory room, and her days would no longer be filled with the sounds of school bells, giggling girls, nagging teachers and the sound of chalk scribbling on slates. No more would her daily routine consist of scurrying from one class to another, eating breakfast at quarter to seven, lunch at noon, tea at quarter after three, dinner at five thirty, and lights out at nine. She would miss the friends that she would leave behind here, and wonder about those that had left her behind. And, even though she was graduating today, she was still no more certain about her future than she had been yesterday, or even five years ago. The only thing she could say for sure was that she had learned a great deal. And, in doing so, she respected many people. Therefore, Glinda's speech reflected these sentiments in a short, simple delivery that she somehow managed to say without tripping over any words or forgetting any important parts of. When she finished, she was greeted with a respectable amount of applause. Mistress Stanhope clasped her hand warmly and then nodded for her to take her seat.

Finally, Mira was called up to deliver her Valedictorian's speech. Glinda crossed her fingers and hoped that no sudden curse would fell her while she spoke. Fortunately, none did, although there were quite a few gasps from the audience when they saw the skin tone of the girl at the podium! Mira stood straight and proud, though, ignoring any reactions that she might have overheard. It was almost as if she was expecting it. Glinda took a close look at Lile while Mira spoke. It was hard to see her expression from her distance, but she may have looked a bit smug.

At last, the diplomas were awarded, and the ceremony was concluded. Glinda was officially a graduate of Brisbe Girls' Academy. Her brothers were waiting for her in the auditorium courtyard, and she ran to greet them, diploma in hand; medallion around her neck. By then, Orrie had united with them, and he swept Glinda up into a warm hug when he saw her. Grimmz was next to hug her, and then Tambra. Gandy hung back a bit. At thirteen, he was at an awkward age for physical displays of affection.

"We have to get you home, Glin," Grimmz said seriously, once they'd finished their greetings.

"What's going on? Where's Dad, Grandmother and Minor G?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the train ride home," he told her.

Glinda could hardly keep her questions in check. She could tell by her brother's demeanor that something bad had happened. Grimmz was usually cheerful and full of jokes, but not today. Also, Orrie had yet to explain his unexpected presence at her graduation after he'd told her he most likely wouldn't be able to come. She decided she'd question him later.

The train station was a quarter mile walk from the school, and this time, they didn't have Mr. Duff to give them a lift. Between the five of them, they managed Glinda's bags and made the trek. Then, they purchased their tickets and waited an hour and ten minutes for the next train out. All the while, Glinda waited in relative suspense.

"Grandmother has taken ill," was all her brother told her in the interim.

"How ill?" Glinda questioned, her face etched with concern.

"I'll tell you more when we're settled on the train. I want to make sure we have some privacy."

When the train finally arrived, Grimmz led the party to the seats in the last car. He made sure that no one else was sitting nearby them, and then he arranged everyone so that they all faced one another.

"Alright, Glinda, here's the situation so far. Mombi attempted to invade the North, and I do mean…invade. She didn't get very far. Grandmother confronted her, and now Mombi's on the run again. Unfortunately, the confrontation damaged Grandmother. She's very weak. Father and Minor G are doing everything they can for her, but they don't know if they can save her. But, Grandmother insisted, with every breath in her body, that we come to your graduation…and that no word of her condition be let out before your graduation, for two reasons. The first is because she didn't want you running out and leaving school on her account. Secondly, she doesn't want Mombi to know how bad off she is. So, by having you graduate on schedule, and by sending us to your graduation, it sends the message to Mombi that all is well and normal in 'Goodie Ardell Land'. I feel guilty that we haven't been able to tell you, Glinda, but Grandmother insisted!" Grimmz explained.

"What do you mean they don't know if they can save her? They have to save her!" Glinda insisted.

"Don't worry. She's a tough old bird. If she's still throwing orders around when she's sick, she'll be aright!" Gandy reassured brightly.

"That's not all Mombi's done," Orrie added, glumly.

"Oh, heavens. Do I want to know?" Glinda asked.

"This is totally classified, so all of you must be sworn to secrecy. I imagine the press will get the story some day, especially when they get the scoop about your grandmother, since it happened at the same time, but for now, please just keep it between us."

"What?" Tambra asked.

Glinda bit her lip. She knew Tambra's penchant for gossip and knew she'd have to talk to her friend later about what the word _**classified**_meant, and that when it came to Orrie, classified really meant 'keep your mouth shut!'

"My cousin was with Goodie Ardell when Mombie attempted her coup. They were having some sort of strategy meeting or another. Mombi was somehow able to slip in past the guards. Not only was Goodie Ardell injured, so was my cousin. In fact, her injuries were so severe, she's been put into a state of enchanted rest and placed into hiding until she can be healed and have a chance to safely recover without the threat of Mombi re-injuring her again…or killing her. I can't even…Well, I guess…I have to finish…."

Orrie took a deep breath and paused before continuing.

"One of Mombi's minions was in the process of trying to remove my cousin's head before a palace guard was able to kill her. Why she would do such a thing is beyond me, but from what I understand, your grandmother overheard Mombi order the wretch to do it. She would have stopped it from happening herself, but she was busy engaging Mombi by then. Now, of course, these are all second hand reports, but I have no reason to suspect that your grandmother would make up stories."

Orrie looked absolutely miserable by the end of his grisly tale. Glinda reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry. Did you see your cousin at all before she was hidden away?"

"No. I was still in the Eastern Quadrant when all of this happened. Grimmz got a hold of me and told me what happened. Right now, I'm on family leave. Of course, I'm supposed to be very quiet about it, but due to the enormity of what happened, I've been given administrative time off to cope."

"That makes perfect sense. It sounds to me as though you need it."

"Yes, but the other part of me wants to hang Mombi for what she's done."

"Glinda, I hope you're ready for what's in store. Grandma Ardell is going to be down for quite a while. It's a good thing you graduated all ready, because you'll be in charge while she recuperates!" Grimmz told her solemly.

"I only hope I can live up to her reputation," Glinda replied earnestly.


	11. Chapter 11 All Things Eternal

Perfuntory Disclaimer- If I only had a brain, I would have created all of the characters and places of Oz (except for the ones I really did create..hahah)…but….I'm still waiting for the Wizard to grant me my wish!

Author's Note- This is the final installment of Part I. I anticipate this will be a 3 part cycle. Stay tuned for Part II-These Enchanted Years.

Chapter 11- All Things Eternal

The Good Witch of the North had been ushered quietly to the House In Waiting, so that she could be tended to in relative secrecy, despite the fact that some palace servants and guards had seen Mombi's attack, and most of them knew what had happened. All of the staff were being sequestered at the palace by members of the Queen's Royal Regiment, and were being ordered to keep silent about all they'd witnessed. This was to keep anything from being leaked to the press or to the public. It was better this way, they decided, so that no information got to Mombi. Therefore, the people of the Northern Quadrant were blissfully unaware that anything terrible had happened to their beloved Goodie Ardell.

Glinda was whisked from the train station to the House In Waiting with no public announcement at all, so that no one would learn of Goodie Ardell's secret hospice arrangements.

The house was utterly quiet when they arrived. All of the drapes were drawn for privacy, and the house seemed cold. Glinda could sense at once that all was not well. Some instinct propelled her towards the study where she once found her father sitting on the morning her mother died. Though the room was devoid of most of her father's personal touches, like his diploma from Broden's Academy, various medical and sorcery books, a few anatomical charts, and some jars of different dried herbs, as he'd taken these all to his home in the country, his huge wooden desk and padded leather chair were still there. And, sitting in the padded chair, making patterns in the light coating of dust on the desk was her father, just where Glinda knew she'd find him. Somehow, he looked a little smaller than the last time she had seen him. At the very least, he looked thinner. He'd grown a mustache, and it the rusty color of it was salt and peppered with a little gray. So was the rest of his hair, now. His eyes were more deeply lined at the outer corners, but other than that, he hadn't changed much.

"Honey, I wish I had better news for you on your homecoming. I'm sure you know about your Grandmother…" her father started.

"Yes, Grimmz told me," Glinda replied, annoyed at the slight tremor in her voice.

Her father's face was still downcast, and for some reason, he was unable to meet her eyes. His fingers continued to make patterns in the dust on his desktop. Before he said anything more, the door to the study creaked open and all of her brothers came in. Orrie and Tambra followed them in rather hesitantly, but since there was no one about to host them elsewhere in the house, they felt somewhat awkward loitering around.

"Your brother and I have done all we can for your grandmother. You know how strong willed she is," Gereth said softly.

"Sure we do. She'll be alright, though. It will just take her some time, right?" Gandy asked, biting his lip nervously. His voice cracked a bit, either from the stress of the situation, or from the normal changes puberty was wrecking on his vocal cords.

"Grandma passed away this afternoon, about an hour after you all left for the train station," Gereth Minor informed them stoically.

Somehow, Glinda had been expecting this. It had been written all over her father's face the moment she'd walked into the study. From that second, her mind had flashed back to the time she'd found him in his study, years ago, on the morning of her mother's death. Like today, he'd been sitting behind his massive desk in his leather chair. Only then, instead of tracing patterns in the dust on his desk, he'd been fingering her mother's wedding pendant. Glinda had inherited that pendant, and now wore it around her neck. Now, Glinda would be inheriting something else: the title of Good Witch of the North. A great many emotions seized her up all at once, and one of them was fear. She had inherited a necklace from her mother….and a noose around her neck to hang herself with from her grandmother!

A chair suddenly appeared, and Glinda was guided into it by Orrie. She hadn't seen him quietly leave the room after the shocking announcement, only to return and bring a chair for Glinda to sit in. Tambra was being similarly helpful to Gandy, Grimmz and Gereth Minor. Then, they went to excuse themselves, but Grimmz shook his head.

"No, you two have been in on the whole thing. We'll need your assistance, if you don't mind. The public will have to be told, eventually…but Glinda is going to need a chance to adjust and pull herself together. So, if no one else minds, these two should stay…"

No one else objected, so Orrie and Tambra fetched themselves chairs and brought them into the study.

"I know this sounds terrible," Grimmz continued, "But is there any way we can…I don't know…put Grandmother to rest, yet fake somehow that she isn't dead for a while, just to throw Mombi off track? I was tossing this idea around on the train as a scenario in the event that Grandma didn't make it. It sounds complicated…and morbid, but I really don't want to see Mombi come after Glinda."

"I'm with you!" Orrie agreed, "I'm sure we could get the Royal Regiment to help back up a plan like that, at least for the short term."

"No. I don't want to face Mombi any more than the next person, but the public will never learn to trust me if the first thing I do is lie to them," Glinda stated emphatically.

"She has a point," Gereth Minor conceded, "Especially since Mombi may be trying to convince people not to trust her."

"Father, if you don't mind," Gandy said, with a tremble in his voice, and tears springing into his bright, blue eyes, "May I go say goodbye to Grandmother?"

The political conversation ceased, and everyone realized that of course, as important and necessary as it was, it was also a convenient stall for putting off the inevitable. No one in the room wanted to face the reality to Ardell was really dead. No one, except perhaps the only innocent child left sitting in the room, who was old enough to grasp the concept of death and handle it well enough, but still to young to understand the enormity of all of the political dealings afoot.

"Of course, son. In fact, I think this conversation can wait awhile. Gereth Minor and I made her as comfortable as possible, and she passed in her sleep. Further more, we will use some magic to…um…keep her mortal remains looking sleep like until it is safe to make the announcements and burial arrangements. So if any of you would like to pay your respects, she is still laid out in her room. I knew all of you would still want to say your goodbyes," Gereth said.

Of course, Glinda had plenty of sentiments she wanted to share with her Grandmother, but no amount of inner resolve could prepare her for the shock of seeing the frail body of the now 'late' Good Witch of the North, laid to rest in her death bed. Her brief illness had taken it's toll on her elderly body, despite the fact that Ardell had been in good health before falling ill. Though she'd even been a little on the heavy side the last time Glinda had seen her (all of those charity luncheons and banquets in her honor were murder on an older woman's waistline!), those extra pounds had melted away quickly, as had a few more, leaving Ardell's skin sagging and wrinkled. She no longer had any makeup on to hide the ravages of age, and for the first time ever, she looked every one of her nearly seventy years. But Glinda's heart still ached and cried out in anger, for despite Ardell's age, she hadn't been anywhere near ready to quit! Ardell had an indomitable spirit that had suffered through the loss of her husband and the death of her only daughter. She had then helped raise her daughter's children, while maintaining a full time, political career! Now, it was over, and anything Glinda could say to her would fall on dead ears.

For the longest time, Glinda sat in the chair beside her grandmother's bed, where her father and her brother had been keeping their vigils long before she'd arrived. Thoughts of pure hatred towards Mombi raced through her head. How dare she kill her grandmother! How ever would Glinda fill such a vast emptiness left by Ardell's absence? She had barely mastered her trademark, and only knew enough spell craft to graduate school; what did she truly know of politics? Tears of silent rage coursed down her cheeks as she gazed upon her grandmother's silent, beaten form. Then, a thought crossed through her pain riddled mind like a bolt of lightning. She suddenly remembered sitting in the Headmistress's office, gazing at the new text book that Queen Ozma had given her to study from. When she had opened the cover, she had seen scripted, in the queen's own handwriting, several words of advice. The one that seared her memory was 'Vengeance curdles the soul'. At a moment like this, it was hard not to have thoughts of vengeance, but the memory stuck hard and calmed her some. It was almost as though Queen Ozma was reaching out from some dark place and speaking directly to her. If the queen could, perhaps her grandmother would be able to find ways to guide her, too.

Finally, Glinda leaned over, and whispered into her grandmother's ear like she would as though she were talking to someone who was merely resting.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but somehow, I think you can. I also know you did everything in your power to protect us…and don't worry. We will be alright. There were so many things I said at my graduation speech that I wish you could have been there to hear…but maybe in your own way, you were. I just know that I owe so much to you, no matter how hard I fought it at first. If you can, please find a way to stay with me, because I'll think about you every single day…and please say hi to mother for me! I love you both so much!"

By now, she could no longer continue, because sobs were choking up her voice. Tears rolled down her face and onto her grandmother's pillow. With the back of her hand, she wiped them away, and then placed a light kiss on the top of Ardell's forehead. Her skin was already growing cool, and Glinda couldn't help but to blanch, as she hadn't been expecting that. More tears welled up in her eyes then. Her grandmother really, truly was gone!

Glinda had been the last one to pay her respects. When she rejoined her family, she found them waiting in the parlor. Tea was being served by one of the maids, but she had little appetite for it. Orrie took one look at her red rimmed eyes and puffy face, and motioned for her to sit beside him on the couch. He then took a fresh handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his uniform and offered it to her, so that she could clean up her face. Glinda accepted it gratefully. Once finished, she felt a little better, but she felt even more reassured when Orrie pulled her close to him, letting her lean on his side. He then took one of her hands in his and held it protectively. Perhaps their posture was a bit inappropriate, but Grimmz was also seated on the couch with them, to Glinda's other side, which helped balance things out. Several minutes had gone by before Glinda noticed that someone else had joined this mournful get together. Another woman, young, but a few years older than Glinda and Tambra, was sitting on the smaller couch next to Gereth Minor. Suddenly, she remembered Grandma Ardell having kittens over her oldest brother supposedly courting a young widow who had already children. Glinda vaguely wondered if the woman sharing the settee with her brother was the same woman. Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, (or maybe because he noticed Glinda staring at her), Gereth Minor initiated an introduction.

'Glinda, I apologize that you've never had the chance to meet DeMia before tonight. We've been courting for almost a year, now. DeMia, this is my sister Glinda, whom you've heard so much about."

"Pleased to meet you," Glinda said, hoping her voice didn't sound dull.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you too, although I wish it was under better circumstances," DeMia returned respectfully.

Glinda nodded and decided she'd finally accept some of that tea the maids kept offering her.

Their father rose from his seat closest to the fire place. This time of year, there was no fire lit, and the hearth was as dark and empty looking as Glinda's soul felt right now.

"It's time for us to do what we discussed earlier," he indicated to Gereth Minor in quiet tones. Almost everyone knew what they were going to do, but no one wanted to voice it. Quietly, Gereth Minor rose from his spot on the settee, leaving DeMia looking a little puzzled and disquieted. She hadn't been a part of the earlier discussion. Slowly, the two men left the parlor and went upstairs to where Ardell lay in her eternal repose.

"So, you said earlier that you don't want to…keep Grandmother's death a secret from the people. Not even for a little while?" Grimmz asked.

Glinda sipped at her cooling tea, and squinted down at the bottom of her cup. She could just see some of the tea leaves making a pattern if she looked hard enough, but reading tea leaves had never been her forte.

"I really don't know what to do. Lying to the people isn't right. I suppose it would help if Grandma Ardell had any last wishes recorded anywhere. She was that sort of person, you know. Organized, efficient…She had her life so well organized, I would be inclined to think she even had some aspects of her death ordered up, too….At least her 'life after death', if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. She probably wrote tomes for each of us on precisely how she wanted us to live our lives and what she wanted us each to accomplish, and by what age," Grimmz said with a smile.

Glinda couldn't help but to return his smile. He'd hit the nail right on the head.

"I'm sure the world can wait for the announcement while the palace is searched for anything pertaining to your grandmother's last wishes," Orrie stated, "You don't have to lie to anyone. Simply say nothing until you learn what you need to know."

"Everyone is going to be expecting Glinda to throw some big, huge graduation party soon. Landa is already sending out the invitations for Mira's graduation/send off party," Tambra said solemly.

Glinda's eyes suddenly flew open wide. Oh, Mira would never go for that! She had been so withdrawn in her final year at Brisbe due to her unfortunate skin curse! She had to wonder what Landa was thinking!

"Who wants to come to a party when there's a Wicked Witch on the loose? Everyone knows Mombi is running amok, even if they don't know everything she's done yet," Gandy pointed out.

"Well, if anything, it doesn't reflect well on Landa to be thinking of parties at a time like this. It's just another reason for me to believe she's giving Mombi asylum," Orrie fumed.

"I don't know, Orrie. Landa may be a dimwit, but I don't think she's evil. I almost hope she stays in power, because if she's pressured to step down, then Lile will move into control. I can tell everyone here that Lile is much more to worry about than her mother," Glinda warned.

Glinda had no idea how true her words were. In fact, no one sitting in the parlor had any idea of what sort of political upheaval was in motion at that particular moment in the Eastern Quadrant, but finally, Landa's flippancy had gotten the better of everyone. With a wicked princess on the lam, rumors flying around that Queen Ozma was either dead or in hiding (because yes, rumors were starting to spread despite the Royal Regiment's best attempts to squelch them), and Landa's spending excesses, the people of the East had finally had enough. This was no time for an extravagant party for her second daughter's graduation from Brisbe. Frankly, no one cared. Not to mention, there were the few who shared Orrie's beliefs; that Landa was providing asylum to Mombi due to their blood relationship. Therefore, riots were breaking out, small at first, but now gathering momentum, to oust Landa from her position and install Lile.

At once, Glinda decided she would have no such party for herself. She also realized she could not afford to hide the truth from the people of the North for very long. While her grandmother lay in state, Orrie called up to the regiment that was still installed at the Goodie's palace, and had them search her grandmother's things for any instructions and wills she would have left for her survivors. On the third day following Ardell's death, a uniformed soldier arrived with a carefully sealed box. Orrie brought it in and set it in the parlor. Then, he called for Glinda.

"I'm sure there's something for everyone in here, but I wanted you to go through it first. I know it's very important for you to," he told her.

Glinda nodded somberly, and unsealed the box. Inside were several, sealed documents that she would feel strangely about opening while not in the presence of her brothers. But, just as she suspected she would, she found an envelope that was solely addressed to her. This she did not hesitate to open.

'My darling,

I am writing this as you prepare to graduate. Times have been worrisome as of late, and I really wish there was a better legacy for you to inherit. With any luck, fortunes will reverse quickly, and peace will be restored. However, you shall find that nothing lasts forever, and you must always be prepared to accept the good with the bad. That is the way of it.

I am writing you this in the event that I am not here when you come home. My fears could be realized if Mombi threatens our peace and safety. I will use every power I have to protect what is mine to pass down to you and yours. If she comes here, darling, she will destroy me, without a doubt. I am an old woman now, and it will take every strength I possess to defeat her. But, fear not, I will prevail.

This is why I planned to retire upon your graduation. I never confessed this to you, but everything was simply getting to be too much for me. Of course, I planned to stay with you every step of the way, and rest assured, my darling, even if I am not here on the physical plane, I will still be with you in spirit. Your mother and I will walk with you, and you need never to feel distant from us. So, remember to stand straight and tall, don't fidget…and never forget how proud you've made me. Everything you've become today, you've earned.

My love will be with you always,

Grandma Ardell'


End file.
